Campeón de la Neutralidad Peón del Destino
by Chetwynd
Summary: Nuestros chicos se meten en líos... ¡Nuevos capítulos!
1. Prólogo

En un remoto lugar había un hermoso y enorme vallenwood. Bajo las ramas del antiguo árbol estaba aposentado un anciano enano de cana barba que tallaba un trozo de madera con una energía que contrastaba con su aparente vejez. Tan augusto personaje alzaba de vez en cuando la mirada hacia el árbol que le cobijaba con su sombra y murmuraba algo ininteligible bajo su barba al tiempo que, frunciendo el ceño, continuaba su tarea con renovado fervor. De tanto en tanto podía oírse en las alturas del vallenwood el crujir y chasquear de las ramas al soportar un peso extraño y una risita resonaba en todos los alrededores.  
Asomábase el dueño de tal risa entre las ramas bajas del árbol para enseñarle algo al enano o, más frecuentemente, para contarle tal o cual historia que había oído de un viajero, al que le habían dicho que habían escuchado en... Bueno, ya se sabe lo que pasa con este tipo de historias: cada vez que se cuentan tienen, como mínimo, algún pequeño cambio introducido por el narrador. Y, por supuesto, los kenders, raza a la que pertenecía el alegre compañero del enano, son expertos en estas "mejoras".  
Al asomarse el risueño kender y dirigirle la palabra al enano, éste refunfuñaba, le lanzaba una mirada fingidamente furiosa y le indicaba con un gesto de la mano que le dejara en paz. El kender se encogía de hombros, se introducía entre las ramas, aunque, al rato, volvía asomarse, tan risueño como siempre, haciendo al enano blanco de su incesante cháchara. Suspirando resignado, éste seguía con su talla intentando parecer algo interesado por los cuentos de su compañero, a pesar de que, interiormente, se decía a sí mismo que, el día menos pensado, lo ataría con una cuerda y lo colgaría como una morcilla de la rama más alta. Eso sí, con una prieta mordaza puesta en la boca.  
Pues cierto día llegó un viajero a tan apartado lugar y pidió permiso al enano para descansar un rato bajo la sombra del vallenwood. El enano, como siempre hacía, empezó a negarse pero algo extraño en el viajero le hizo detenerse.  
- Sólo me quedaré un rato y no le molestaré -dijo el viajero.  
- Bueno... -empezó de nuevo el enano.  
De repente se escuchó el crujir de las ramas y el kender se dejó caer al suelo entre una lluvia de hojas. Sacudiéndose el cabello, que llevaba atado en un copete, el personajillo se acercó a su compañero al tiempo que observaba al recién llegado.  
- ¡Vaya! ¿Habías visto a alguien tan extraño, Flint?  
- Chist -le chistó el enano mirando fijamente al viajero.  
Ciertamente era un hombre extraño el caminante. Vestía largos amplios ropajes grises y poco podían ver de su fisonomía, sólo una larga barba gris, al estar oculto su rostro por una gran capucha. No llevaba equipaje ni, aparentemente, más propiedad que un largo cayado gris en el que se apoyaba ligeramente. Sin embargo esto no era lo que realmente llamó la atención de los compañeros, sino que el extraño estaba tan quieto que parecía una estatua de piedra gris. En realidad, de no haberlo visto llegar y haberle oído hablar, el enano habría jurado que era una estatua.  
A pesar de todo, el enano tenía la certeza de que el viajero no pretendía ocasionarles ningún problema. Nunca antes había visto a este personaje, pero le recordaba a alguien... No era que le recordara a una persona concreta, sino la sensación que había percibido ante alguien, pero quién no lo podía precisar.  
- Puede sentarse con nosotros durante unos instantes -cedió.  
El viajero tomó asiento en una roca que Flint podría haber jurado que antes no había allí.  
- Gracias -dijo el caminante al tiempo que frotaba sus manos (unas manos grises) con sus ropajes, como para calentárselas.  
- Oiga, Señor Viajero Gris -dijo el kender-, ¿quiere conocer la fabulosa historia de la Guerra de la Lanza? Nosotros personalmente tomamos parte en ella...  
- Cierra el pico, cabeza de chorlito -le espetó el enano-. Seguro que no le interesa escuchar ninguno de tus cuentos.  
- Bueno -les interrumpió el viajero-, esa historia ya la conozco. Conozco muchas historias, en realidad.  
Los ojos del kender se iluminaron.  
- ¿De veras?  
El extraño, al que a partir de ahora llamaremos el Viajero Gris (nombre con el que le apodó nuestro amigo el kender), se dispuso a replicar pero el enano le cortó:  
- Espero que tus historias merezcan la pena. Para cháchara sin fundamento ya le tengo a él -gruñó señalando con un ademán a su amigo.  
- Claro -asintió el Viajero Gris-. Creo que conozco una que os gustará. -Se encogió de hombros-. Sus protagonistas puede que no sean tan heroicos como los Héroes de la Lanza, pero, sin duda, forman un grupo variopinto y peculiar.  
- Ahhh -suspiró el kender-. ¿Y de qué es la historia? ¿De amor y traición? ¿Una tragedia? ¿Una gran gesta?....  
- En ella hay un poco de todo: heroísmo, romance, amistad, traición, humor... De todo, ya ves.  
- Bueno -dijo Flint-, si tan interesante es, ¿a qué esperas para empezar?  
- Muy bien -los compañeros habrían jurado que el extraño sonreía-. Pues todo empezó en un camino polvoriento...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6  
  
  
6  
  
  
  
  
  
5 


	2. El principio Un misterio por encargo

Todo empezó en un camino polvoriento que serpenteaba con infinidad de vueltas y revueltas entre las montañas. Aquel día era inusualmente caluroso para hallarse a principios del invierno y los tres viajeros que arrastraban los pies por la senda lo acusaban especialmente después de haber pasado varios meses en las frías tierras sureñas.  
Sentándose en una roca que había al lado del camino, el que estaba protegido por una pesada armadura completa dejó en el suelo, a sus pies, su escudo y su petate y se quitó el yelmo. Después de enjugarse el sudor de la cara, le dio un trago a su pellejo casi vacío. Sus compañeros se dejaron caer pesadamente a su lado.  
- Esto es inaguantable -gruñó. Él era quien más sufría la tortura del calor por culpa de su armadura.   
El más bajito del grupo, un muchacho rubio con almendrados ojos azules y orejas puntiagudas también lo estaba pasando mal. Era la primera vez que se aventuraba tan al norte. A decir verdad, antes de conocer a sus compañeros, varios meses atrás, nunca había salido de su Silvanesti natal. Ahora, rodeado de escarpadas montañas, echaba de menos los frescos bosques de su país. Con un suspiro, se despojó de su capa gris moteado y de la ligera armadura de cuero. Bueno, aquello estaba mejor. Poniendo los dedos en la boca dio un silbido. Momentos después apareció un oso pardo que se le acercó presuroso a que lo rascara en la cabeza.  
El de la armadura, quitándose el largo pelo moreno de la cara, rebuscó en su mochila y sacó un trapo, con el que intentó, infructuosamente, adecentar un poco el peto y las piezas de los brazos. Dejándolo correr, miró al elfo que rascaba al animal y le hablaba en un suave idioma que él no comprendía. Le debe estar hablando en elfo, pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió hacia el tercer viajero:  
- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Palanthas?  
El aludido, del cual no se podía distinguir nada al estar ataviado con una larga túnica roja y tener echada la capucha de ésta de forma que le ocultaba totalmente el rostro, alzó la cabeza y la movió en un ademán negativo.  
- Como mínimo, dos semanas -respondió con voz suave-. Este es un mal camino, da muchas vueltas alrededor de las montañas, aunque sin salir de la cordillera. Pero -sonrió al oír como su compañero bufaba- sin duda es mejor que atravesar las llanuras.   
- Si aquí lo pasamos mal por el calor, allí... -intervino el elfo-. Bueno, no me lo ni puedo imaginar. Probablemente se te fundiría hasta la armadura, Icon.  
El encapuchado se levantó con ayuda de una vara que llevaba consigo y sacudió sus ropajes.   
- Deberíamos reanudar la marcha, puede que encontremos algún sitio seguro para pasar la noche. Si nos quedamos aquí seremos pasto de las alimañas.  
- O de algo mucho peor -agregó el elfo mientras despedía al oso. Éste se alejó unos pasos y, después de volver la cabeza hacia su amigo, inseguro, se marchó.  
Icon se puso en pie con un poco de dificultad. Después de recoger sus pertenencias se pusieron de nuevo en camino.  
- Oye, Junior, ¿no podrías utilizar tu magia para llevarnos a casa? -preguntó a su embozado compañero.  
- Si quieres arriesgarte a envejecer -replicó negando tristemente con la cabeza-o, peor aún, a morir al materializarte con la mitad inferior de tu cuerpo atrapada en el suelo o aparecer a una gran altura y caer...  
- Déjalo correr -le cortó el elfo.  
En realidad, Junior sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera, pero no iba a utilizar su poder ante tan pequeña dificultad. Así les demostraría a todos que no era un niño mimado que huía de los problemas. Había empezado su viaje a pie y a pie lo acabaría. Además, sus compañeros sólo lo querían para cosas como aquella. Que sufrieran un poco, a él el calor sólo lo molestaba un poco. Ser norteño y no ir enlatado tenía sus ventajas.  
Icon refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Estaba de un humor realmente malo, algo muy raro en él. Pero, después de meses de viaje, de jugarse el pellejo por causas perdidas, de matar monstruos devora-hombres y recibir más palos que elogios, estaba harto. Y aquel maldito calor y sus compañeros no ayudaban a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Lo que más deseaba era estar de vuelta en la gran ciudad, donde su atractivo rostro, sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su descaro y simpatía harían estragos entre las damas. Pero no, allí estaba, con un elfo que consideraba que todas las razas, excepto la suya, eran inferiores y un mago niñato de casi dos metros que dormía abrazado a un oso de peluche y que era incapaz de llevarlos con seguridad a casa. ¡Y el maldito calor!  
Silkonost decidió que no se pondría su capa de camuflaje, así que la enrolló y, atándola con un trozo de cuerda, la puso dentro de la mochila. Luego descolgó el soris tallado que pendía en su espalda, balanceando la parte superior con aire distraído. Éste era su arma favorita, un bastón que constaba de dos partes. La inferior era tan alta como él y un extremo acababa en una punta de metal muy afilada; el otro extremo se hallaba unido mediante una junta a la parte superior, lo cual permitía que ésta pudiera doblarse en infinitos ángulos. En el extremo superior había unos garfios de metal y un lazo de cuerda. Éste era una de sus propiedades más preciadas, ya que estas armas sólo se entregaban a los kiraths, los exploradores elfos guardianes de Silvanesti.  
El elfo miró con fastidio a sus compañeros. Desde luego, sólo había que verlos para poder afirmar con seguridad que eran perfectos ejemplos de su patética raza, muy inferior a la suya, la de los elegidos de los dioses del Bien. El caballero era un fantoche que se tambaleaba dentro de una armadura demasiado pesada, grande y ostentosa. Por suerte, en los últimos días había cambiado de humor y no había dicho ni hecho ninguna de las tonterías que le eran propias. Estaba seguro, sin embargo, de que esto cambiaría al llegar a algún lugar civilizado. Icon era un exhibicionista al que le encantaba ser el centro absoluto de atención, sobretodo de las mujeres. Y el hechicero... Ni siquiera era completamente humano, algo que, de por sí, ya era suficientemente malo, sino que admitía abiertamente que su madre era medio humana y que no sabía quien podría ser su padre. ¡Algo que en su sociedad no podría haber sido aceptado! Además, era un tipo de costumbres muy raras, más raras de lo que solían ser en los humanos... ¿Pero que se podía esperar de alguien que clamaba que el Bien no debía triunfar sobre el Mal sino mantenerse en equilibrio? De todas maneras debía admitir que durante los meses pasados habían formado un buen equipo y que, gracias a ello, habían logrado sobrevivir...  
- ¿Dónde estará ahora Dagger? -se preguntó en voz alta.  
Icon lo miró sorprendido. Silkonost no había ocultado nunca el desprecio que sentía por la   
semielfa.  
- Ni lo sé ni quiero saberlo -repuso con aspereza Junior-. Lo único que sabe hacer es darnos problemas.  
- Creía que vosotros, los hechiceros cuidabais los unos de los otros -dijo, sardónico, el elfo.  
- Pues creías mal. Ella es una Túnica Negra y yo un Túnica Roja. No tenemos nada en común. -El hechicero se encogió de hombros negándose a enfadarse ante la provocación-. A mí como si la apuñalan por la espalda, cosa que se merece y que, sin duda, acabará ocurriendo un día u otro...  
- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de una damisela? -exclamó el caballero, deteniéndose escandalizado-. Es sólo una débil mujer que...  
- Que te robaría hasta las botas si con ello sacara algún provecho -terminó Silkonost mirándolo con aires de superioridad-. Eres idiota si piensas que es un ser desvalido al que hay que proteger. Además de hechicera es una ladrona.  
- ¡No es una ladrona! -le espetó Icon llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de su espada-. ¡Dices eso porque la odias por ser semielfa!  
Levantando las manos en son de paz, Junior se interpuso entre sus dos compañeros y trató de apaciguarlos:  
- Eh, vale ya. Dejadlo, no merece la pena. Ella ni siquiera está aquí y os peleáis por su causa -declaró y añadió suavemente-: Además, todos sabemos que el racismo y la estupidez, ambos, producen ceguera, distinta, pero, sin embargo, similar.  
Para cuando el elfo y el caballero lograron digerir las palabras del mago, éste ya se hallaba a bastante distancia. Tratando de recobrar la compostura, ambos aligeraron el paso. Cuando alcanzaron a Junior, Silkonost podría haber jurado que había escuchado una queda risita.  
  
A la mañana siguiente los viajeros llegaron a un valle entre las montañas y, para su gran alivio, en él había un pueblo. No era demasiado grande, pero tampoco pequeño.   
La gente dejaba las cosas que tenían entre manos para observar a los peculiares extranjeros. Los magos ni los elfos eran vistos raramente por aquellas tierras y los señalaban con el dedo al tiempo que cuchicheaban con sus vecinos. Los caballeros eran otro cantar, a pesar de que, desde luego, no eran frecuentes tan jóvenes como Icon. Éste se había lavado la cara, peinado y adecentado un poco su armadura antes de entrar en el pueblo y mostraba su mejor sonrisa a los pueblerinos al tiempo que andaba todo lo erguido y orgulloso que podía.  
Silkonost miraba con cautela a todos aquellos humanos. Hubiera preferido quedarse en las afueras, con su amigo el oso, pero sus compañeros anhelaban dormir bajo techo y no era recomendable andar por las montañas solo. Intentó ocultar su desprecio. No era que temiera a estas gentes, después de todo ellos eran sólo humanos y él era un kirath, un miembro de la elite de los exploradores, no obstante, sabía que podían ser mezquinos y traicioneros por lo que estaría siempre vigilante. A Junior, en cambio, no pareció afectarle ni mucho ni poco el recibimiento  
Seguidos de una pequeña multitud de curiosos, los tres compañeros se encaminaron hacia el edificio más grande del pueblo, la posada. Sobre la puerta pendía una enseña en la que se veía dibujado un vaso rebosante de vino y el nombre "El Refresco del Viajero".   
El interior del local era cálido y acogedor. Había varias mesas redondas repartidas por la sala principal y un par de ellas estaban ocupadas por varios parroquianos. A la derecha estaba la barra y al final de ésta unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior. En la pared del fondo estaba la chimenea, ahora apagada por el calor de los últimos días. Una camarera salió presurosa de detrás de la barra para recibir a los nuevos clientes.  
Los compañeros tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías y varias de las personas que los habían seguido hicieron lo mismo. Icon sonrió ampliamente a la camarera, que no estaba nada mal.  
- ¿Qué desean los señores? -preguntó mirando fijamente al atractivo caballero de ojos verdes.  
- Comida y bebida para los tres -replicó éste y, después de hacerle un guiño, añadió-: Y las mejores habitaciones que tengas.  
- Para mí nada de carne ni alcohol -rectificó el hechicero. En aquel momento retiró la capucha que le cubría la cabeza revelando un rostro inhumanamente hermoso, que sólo podría haber hallado parangón entre los más bellos elfos. Apartando el largo cabello plateado de su cara la miró con sus grandes ojos dorados-. ¿Tienen jugo de frambuesa?  
Perdido su interés por el caballero, que ya no le parecía tan guapo, la camarera miró embobada al mago y sólo pudo balbucear:  
- Euh... Creo, creo que no, señor.  
- En fin, tomaré agua -indicó con aire de fastidio sacando un libro de su mochila y empezando a leerlo.  
Como, al parecer, el hechicero no parecía en absoluto interesado en nada que no fuera su libro, la camarera se fue hacia la cocina, que estaba detrás de la barra, en otra estancia. Icon vio, frustrado, como sus intentos por llamar la atención de la guapa camarera no daban resultado. Espero que haya otras camareras, se dijo y miró a su compañero con una mezcla de enojo y envidia. Siempre pasa lo mismo, pensó irritado, y él es tan tonto que ni siquiera se digna en mirarlas. Sólo es un estúpido niño mimado que ha crecido antes de hora y que no ve más allá de sus libros, su magia y su estúpido dios Gilinoséqué.  
Silkonost, viendo los infructuosos esfuerzos del caballero, ocultó con una mano la sonrisa que afloraba a sus labios. No creía que Junior lo hiciera aposta, pero siempre que se descubría en público (cosa que no solía hacer a menudo) la escena se repetía. Esto sacaba de quicio a Icon aunque, si bien las muchachas en un principio sólo tenían ojos para el mago, decepcionadas por su desinterés, siempre acababan alrededor del simpático caballero, quien terminaba siendo el rey de la fiesta. El rey o el bufón, tal como lo veía él.  
Como era de esperar, las cabezas de las compañeras de la primera camarera se asomaron por la puerta abierta de la cocina para observar a los extranjeros. Icon les saludó con una mano y ellas rieron y empezaron a hablarse por lo bajo las unas a las otras. Salió una de ellas con una bandeja para servir a los otros clientes y pasó lo más cerca posible de la mesa de los compañeros, devolviéndole el saludo al caballero. Éste suspiró satisfecho. Su encanto empezaba a ejercer su efecto.  
Un rato después se produjo cierto revuelo en la cocina, ya que alguien, al parecer, reñía a las camareras por tomarse un descanso no autorizado. A continuación, salió un hombre de mediana edad cargado con una bandeja llena de comida y bebida. Dejó su carga en la mesa de los compañeros e hizo una reverencia.  
- Bienvenidos a "El Refresco del Viajero", señores -dijo-. Soy Firichal "el Vinatero", dueño de este establecimiento. ¿Podrían decirme, por ventura, si sus mercedes son aventureros itinerantes?  
- ¡Chachi que sí! -aulló Icon poniéndose de pie de golpe y extendiendo el brazo derecho al tiempo de cerraba todos los dedos de la mano en un puño excepto el pulgar y el meñique, que extendió en direcciones opuestas.  
Algo inquieto, el posadero retrocedió un paso. Junior puso los ojos en blanco y Silkonost se llevó la mano a la cabeza.  
- Ciertamente, mi buen posadero -declaró el caballero-. Somos un magnífico trío de aventureros que venimos de las tierras del sur, donde hemos llevado a cabo formidables hazañas.  
- Como estar atrapado en una tela de caballo-araña mientras los demás acaban con los monstruos -murmuró por lo bajo Junior. El elfo soltó una risita.  
Mirando irritado al Túnica Roja, Icon efectuó las presentaciones:  
- Estos son Silkonost de Silvanesti, Raistlin Majere Junior de Palanthas y yo soy Icon Wildwar de Nordmaar, más conocido como "Don Quecote de Palanthas" o "Capi Solamnia".   
-Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la sien del posadero-. Y ha de saber, señor, que este elfo es un kirath, uno de los afamados exploradores del reino élfico y este... chico es un poderoso mago, además de ser sacerdote de Gili...  
- Gilean -le corrigió el hechicero.  
- Bueno, eso. Y yo soy un verdadero caballero.  
- ¿De Solamnia? -dijo el hombre con los ojos abiertos de admiración.  
- Eh... No. Sólo caballero. -El tabernero pareció algo decepcionado-. Pero mi pericia con la espada no tiene comparación. Además, ¿quiere saber cual es mi lema?  
- ¿Cuál?  
- ¡Oh, no! -masculló Silkonost.  
Icon se irguió completamente y, llevándose la mano derecha al corazón, clamó:  
- ¡When the grajo fly too bajo hace un cool what te cagas!   
En la sala reinaba un silencio absoluto, todo el mundo había enmudecido y miraba a al muchacho con ojos abiertos como platos. Es decir, todo el mundo excepto sus dos compañeros, que, en aquel momento, estaban deseando que la tierra se los tragase.  
- Un lema muy bonito -dijo titubeante el posadero al rato.  
- ¿A que sí? -replicó muy ufano el caballero-. ¿Y qué desea de nosotros, buen posadero?  
El hombre miró inquieto a su alrededor mientras tomaba asiento. Cuando habló lo hizo con un tono muy bajo. Icon se sentó también.  
- Verán -empezó-, yo tengo un importante negocio de vinos. Importante para esta región, me refiero. Por eso me llaman "el Vinatero". Mis proveedores son los miembros de la familia Wayward, que viven a tres días de camino hacia el este, en otro valle. Cada semana me envían los pedidos en una caravana, pero hace ya un mes que no ha llegado ninguna.  
- Y quiere que vayamos a ver que pasa -dijo Raistlin.  
- ¿Por qué no envía a la guardia del pueblo? -intervino el elfo al ver que el posadero asentía.  
- Oh, la guardia no quiere responsabilizarse de algo que sucede fuera de los límites de su jurisdicción. Dicen que están muy ocupados.  
- ¿Y por qué no ha contratado a gente del pueblo? -inquirió el mago.  
- Bueno... -Firichal se removió inquieto en su asiento-. Corren rumores sobre monstruos que rondan las montañas del este y tienen miedo.  
- ¿Monstruos? ¡Bah! -bufó Icon-. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. ¿Cuánto nos va a pagar?  
Aturdido por aquel modo de ir directamente al grano, el hombre dijo:  
- Puedo ofrecerles cuarenta aceros a cada uno, el negocio no va demasiado bien, como deben suponer...  
- ¡Cuarenta! -gritó escandalizado el caballero-. ¡Con eso no tengo ni para sugerir que arreglen las abolladuras (aunque no son muchas) de mi armadura!  
- Puedo subirlo a cincuenta, pero no más -repuso el posadero con aire desdichado.  
El muchacho abrió la boca para replicar pero el mago le cogió del brazo y le susurró al oído:   
- Este hombre nos está ofreciendo todo lo que puede. No todo el mundo encuentra tesoros inmensos después saquear la guarida del monstruo muerto, Icon, la gente suele ser más modesta con las cuestiones monetarias -Hizo una pausa y le miró con el ceño fruncido-. Déjame esto a mí.  
- Aceptamos su oferta -declaró con voz suave al posadero. El hombre pareció inmensamente feliz-. Pero, además de la suma prometida, debe procurarnos alojamiento para esta noche, para la noche del día que regresemos y comida para el viaje.  
Firichar se apresuró a asentir.  
Al subir hacia las habitaciones Silkonost se acercó al mago.  
- ¿Por qué has aceptado tan irrisoria recompensa? No sabía que andaras tan escaso de recursos monetarios -le preguntó.  
- A mí el dinero no me importa -replicó sonriente-. Pero me gustaría resolver este pequeño misterio.  
- Pero... -empezó a protestar Icon.  
- Si lo resolvemos, probablemente esta gente nos considerará unos héroes y nos tendrá en muy alta estima -insinuó con cara de niño inocente.  
- Esto... -El caballero se quedó imaginando lo agradecidas que podían estar aquellas guapas camareras.  
Una vez en su cuarto, Raistlin se desnudó y se lavó con el agua que había en una palangana. Después de rebuscar entre su equipaje, se metió en la cama sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.  
- ¿Qué te parece, señor Teddy? -le preguntó a la forma que sostenía-. Un misterio que espera a que lo resolvamos. Creo que si es lo suficiente entramado podría impresionar al abuelo. -Ladeó la cabeza y guardó silencio, como si escuchara algo. Frunció el ceño-. Ya sé que es muy exigente. ¡Vamos! Te estas volviendo tan tiquismiquis como lo era Skerry. Bueno, ahora, a dormir.  
Apagando la vela que había sobre la mesita de noche con un soplo, el hechicero puso sobre la almohada a la forma que había sostenido, tapándola parcialmente con las mantas e instantes después se había quedado dormido.  
Por la cortina mal cerrada se coló un rayo de luz de luna rojo e iluminó la cara del hechicero y a la pequeña figura que reposaba a su lado... Un osito de peluche marrón.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
14  
  
  
9 


	3. Disertaciones caballerescas Villa Waywar...

-Al menos ya no hace tanto calor -comentó animadamente Icon. A cada paso que daba el caballero se oía un sonoro "clang" y una nubecilla de polvo se formaba alrededor de sus pies. La idea de matar a algún monstruo feroz y babeante le agradaba en sobremanera. Bien, en realidad, lo que le agradaba era las felicitaciones y elogios que recibiría de los pueblerinos.  
El muchacho siempre había soñado con la gloria, con convertirse en una leyenda, como el fabuloso caballero solámnico Huma, que había expulsado a la Reina de la Oscuridad del mundo muchos siglos atrás. Pero él ni siquiera pudo ingresar en la orden. Aquellos mentecatos estirados del oeste no lo consideraron apto para formar parte de las filas de la Orden de los Caballeros de Solamnia. Su padre le había recriminado insistentemente su fracaso y, cuando lo nombraron caballero, no varió su actitud. "Un vulgar caballero no podría soñar en compararse con un Caballero de Solamnia", solía decir. Icon cogió un día su equipaje y se largó del castillo de su padre a lomos de su fiel caballo Roci-Dante. ¡Que se confitasen la Orden solámnica los caballeros del oeste y su padre! Ahora se alegraba de no haber ingresado en ella.   
Los aspirantes a la Orden debían pasar por un duro aprendizaje y unas estúpidas pruebas en que las que demostraban que podían ser tan memos como sus superiores. Para Icon eso de tener que seguir a rajatabla la norma tal o cual que figuraba en el tomo noséquécuantos de la Medida o el Código era una pérdida de tiempo. Si uno se veía en una situación apurada, ¿por qué no podía escabullirse? Así conservaría la vida y luego podría volver para acabar el trabajo con más garantías de éxito. Bueno, si no escabullirse, al menos una retirada... temporal, claro. Pero no, la norma tropecientosmil decía que un Caballero no podía huir del peligro ni retroceder. Se suponía que los caballeros -los vulgares- tampoco podían hacer eso, pero su código caballeresco tampoco les decía que fueran idiotas y se dejaran matar. Por lo tanto, Icon prefería ser un caballero listo y vivo que ser un caballero tonto y honorable, pero muerto. Además, ¿por qué tendría que seguir unas normas impuestas por unos tipos que llevaban siglos haciendo compañía a los gusanos y que no podían conocerlo? Las normas debían hacerse a la medida de uno.   
Como consecuencia de esto, el muchacho ya había empezado a sentirse restringido por las normas de la orden de caballería, a pesar de que fuera mucho más liberal que la de los solámnicos. Por ello había resuelto formar su propia orden de caballería. Una orden libre de ataduras, hecha a medida de cada caballero. Por supuesto, llegaría a ponerse a la altura de la Orden de Solamnia. Así, el grito de "¡Chachi que sí!" sería tanto o más popular y reverenciado que el Est Sularus oth Mithas, demasiado serio y sucinto para el gusto de Icon.  
Pero dejemos a parte los pensamientos de nuestro caballero y sigamos con el relato.  
  
Hacía ya un día que habían salido del pueblo y volvían a recorrer el camino, que seguía tan polvoriento como antes. El viento del sur había refrescado el ambiente y también se estaban acercando a aquella zona unas nubes de tormenta, pero todavía tardarían en llegar, si lo hacían. A consecuencia de ello el ánimo de los tres viajeros mejoró considerablemente.   
Cada uno de ellos empezó a contar historias para entretener a sus compañeros. Algunas eran históricas y otras fantásticas. Unas eran creíbles y otras eran cuentos de kender, pero todas eran entretenidas. Los relatos de Silkonost siempre hacían referencia a su tierra, Silvanesti y los de Icon giraban alrededor de algún caballero o guerrero heroico. Pero quien contaba historias más variadas y curiosas era Raistlin, puesto que también era historiador. Incluso les contó algún cuento de kender de verdad. Y cuando se cansaban de contar historias, pasaban a hablar de otras cosas más reales y prácticas, como cuál era el arma ideal para matar a determinado bicho o el mejor método para engañar a otro bicho, o que bicho era más letal, o.... Bueno, que siempre solían discutir sobre bichos y los que con más pasión lo hacían eran, por supuesto, Icon y Silkonost. El mago, como siempre pasaba cuando se hablaba de masacrar, tajar, mutilar y decapitar, se encerraba en un hosco mutismo (o se quedaba pensando en las musarañas, tal como decía el elfo) y no decía ni pío.  
Siempre que se detenían para descansar hacía acto de presencia el oso pardo, que corría presuroso hacia el elfo para que le diera golosinas y le rascara. El oso se ponía de pie y pedía dulces a su amigo, lo que divertía mucho a los compañeros. En uno de aquellos descansos Icon dijo al mirar al oso:  
- Mi pantera negra sabe hacer muchas más cosas que tu oso. -Empezó a rebuscar algo entre su equipaje-. Además, no es tan pedigüeña.  
- Tú no tienes ninguna pantera, bocazas -replicó el elfo.  
- ¿Qué te apuestas? -le retó el caballero sacando una estatuilla de ónice en forma de pantera. Las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos relucieron al darles el sol. Puso la figurilla en el suelo y gritó:  
- ¡Ven Jenjibar!  
En el acto se arremolinó una neblina amarillenta alrededor de la figurilla y, cuando se hizo tan espesa que no se podía ver a través de ella, salió una pantera negra de ojos legañosos que miró a Icon como diciendo "¿Qué querrá ahora este pesado?" El oso gruñó al ver al felino.  
- ¡Una figurilla de maravilloso poder! -exclamó el hechicero, admirando el magnífico animal-. ¿De dónde la sacaste?  
- Mmmm. -El entrecejo de Icon se frunció en un gesto de concentración. Al rato, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió-: Pues no lo recuerdo, pero debía ser de algún tesoro que saq..., que encontramos hace tiempo.  
La pantera empezó a lamerse la pata y frotarse con ella los ojos.  
- A ver, Jenjibar -dijo el caballero cogiendo una ramita del suelo-. Ve y coge la ramita. Venga, bonita, ves. ¡Mírala, mírala, allá va!  
Y, acto seguido, arrojó la rama todo lo lejos que pudo. La pantera lo observó un poco incrédula, miró en la dirección en la que había ido la rama y, a continuación, se sentó y continuó labándose. Silkonost se retorcía de la risa.  
- Herwik, ve a por la rama -le ordenó al plantígrado marrón enjugándose las lágrimas de los ojos. El oso lo miró ofendido y se sentó al lado de la pantera. Ahora era Icon quien se carcajeaba a mandíbula batiente.  
- Oh, pobre Yo-Yo -suspiró Raistlin, apenado. Ante la mirada interrogante de sus compañeros se explicó-: Era mi musaraña blanca. Me estaba acordando de ella. La pobrecilla murió de vieja. No le sentaron muy bien los conjuros de viajar entre dimensiones...  
Los dos guerreros se miraron el uno al otro, desconcertados, y se encogieron de hombros al unísono.  
  
Unas horas después del ridículo incidente de los animales desobedientes, los caminantes entraron en un desfiladero. Allí encontraron los restos de los que habría sido la caravana que no había llegado al pueblo. A un lado, fuera del camino, yacía un cadáver que, en su tiempo, debió ir bastante bien vestido. Por las desgarraduras de los restos de la ropa, debían haberle matado con alguna arma cortante, espadas o cuchillos. Había signos evidentes de que el cuerpo había sido arrastrado hasta su actual posición.   
Cerca del primer cadáver había otro. Éste también tenía el mismo tipo de heridas pero, además, de un costado sobresalían un par de flechas con plumas negras. El hombre, porque había sido un hombre, vestía una cota de mallas, por lo que debía haber sido el guardaespaldas del otro. Raistlin arrancó una de las flechas del cuerpo y, junto con el caballero, la observó detenidamente.  
- Qué extraño, estas plumas negras son típicas de las tribus goblinoides.  
- ¿Los atacaron goblins? -preguntó Icon alzando las cejas.  
Silkonost, que estaba observando las huellas, levantó de repente la cabeza y miró hacia el otro lado del desfiladero. Cogiendo su arco, se encaminó hacia allí. Sus compañeros no le siguieron al hacerles él un gesto de "ya me encargo yo".  
- Bien, eso parece a simple vista -continuó el mago-. Pero lo raro es que estas armas no son goblins.  
- ¿No? -Lo miró incrédulo-. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
- La punta de flecha es de manufactura humana.  
- Podrían ser el fruto de la rapiña a otros desgraciados y los goblins las utilizan porque saben que son mejores que las suyas.  
- Cierto, pero también podría ser que pusieran las plumas negras para despistar.  
- Además, los goblins no suelen dejar que se escape una buena comida -intervino Silkonost, que llegaba de su pequeña excursión con una mula. El animal estaba muy desnutrido. Todavía llevaba las alforjas puestas y parecía aterrorizado. El elfo había tenido que esforzarse mucho para lograr tan sólo acercarse y coger las riendas de la pobre mula.  
- Las alforjas están vacías -anunció señalándolas con un dedo-. Y, por lo que he podido observar, las huellas no son goblins, sino humanas.  
- ¿Humanos que se hacen pasar por goblins? -Icon parecía escéptico.  
- Con los humanos nunca se sabe -bufó desdeñoso Silkonost. El caballero y el mago hicieron caso omiso del comentario del elfo.  
- Así que aquí tenemos la razón por la que no llegan los pedidos del posadero al pueblo -murmuró Raistlin, más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros-. Pero, ¿por qué no enviaron los de la casa Wayward más caravanas o, al menos, alguien para investigar y llevarse a los muertos?  
- Sólo lo sabremos si vamos a la casa -respondió el elfo.  
- Antes debemos dar sepultura a estos pobres diablos -dijo tajante el hechicero, sin dar opción a réplica alguna.  
  
Después de que apilaran un buen montón de piedras sobre los cadáveres a un lado del camino y de que Raistlin recitara una oración por las almas de los muertos, los tres muchachos reanudaron una vez más el camino.  
Icon se acercó al mago y le preguntó:  
- ¿Cómo sabías que la punta de la flecha la habían fabricado humanos?  
- Hace años que aprendí a forjar armas y a distinguir los diferentes estilos de este arte -replicó mirándolo desde las sombras de su capucha-. Gilean nos alienta a que aprendamos todos los oficios que nos sea posible. El saber no ocupa lugar.  
- ¿Y eres bueno fabricando armas? -El caballero sonrió socarrón.  
- ¡Oh, desde luego! Me enseñaron unos enanos de Thorbardin.   
Icon cerró la boca inmediatamente y ahí terminó la conversación.  
  
Tal y como les indicara Firichar, al tercer día llegaron al valle donde la familia Wayward tenía su estado. Era un emplazamiento privilegiado, sin duda alguna, entre aquellas escarpadas montañas. La temperatura era moderada en invierno y alta en verano con un clima seco, lo que, probablemente, convertía este valle en el lugar ideal para el cultivo de la viña. Atravesaba el valle de parte a parte un riachuelo de aguas remansadas, pero lo suficiente ancho como para que fuera necesario un puente, como el que había, para cruzarlo. En el centro de la depresión se hallaba la villa, una estructura de piedra de tan solo tres metros de altura, pero de amplitud considerable. Sólo ciertas partes de la villa, la del norte y el este, estaban protegidas por un tejado inclinado de pizarra. El resto era un gran patio, dividido en dos partes, una más grande que la otra, por un pasadizo cubierto que lo atravesaba de norte a sur. Más allá de la villa estaban los viñedos, de remarcable extensión, que ocupaban toda la vertiente norte del valle.  
A los pocos minutos de hallarse ante el valle, los compañeros observaron cierto hecho peculiar: nadie trabajaba en los campos a pesar de la hora, ni tampoco podían distinguirse signos de vida alrededor de la villa o en el patio.  
Conduciendo a la mula, que ya se había tranquilizado gracias a los cuidados expertos del kirath, los tres muchachos cruzaron el puente que atravesaba el río y se encaminaron hacia la gran puerta de madera que era la entrada principal de la villa.  
- No se ve ni un alma -dijo el caballero.  
- Ni siquiera se oye a los animales -añadió Silkonost que había empezado a preparar su arco -. Esto no es normal, no me gusta nada en absoluto.  
Al llegar a las puertas vieron que habían sido destrozadas, quizás a hachazos, y una de ellas colgaba de uno de sus goznes. Asomándose tras la hoja colgante, Icon espió el patio. No había ni rastro de ser viviente alguno, pero percibió ciertas manchas en el suelo, charcos de alguna substancia seca, que podría jurar que era sangre. Entraron en el patio preparados para recibir una emboscada que no se llevó a cabo. La mula empezó a rebuznar patéticamente y a cocear a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacía el elfo para calmarla, así que la dejaron fuera. Una vez seguros de que en el patio no había nada de interés, se dispusieron a registrar el resto de la villa.  
- Entremos por la puerta más cercana -dijo el hechicero señalando una puerta al norte. Ésta, como la de entrada, había sido derribada. Antes de entrar pudieron percibir que del interior emanaba un hedor nauseabundo. La sala era los establos y aquel olor venía de la multitud de cuerpos de animales mutilados que yacían en sus pesebres. Raistlin tuvo que salir para no vomitar.  
- ¿Quién ha podido hacer semejante barbaridad? -se preguntó el caballero. Allí no había nada de interés, por lo que entró por otra puerta, la del extremo noroeste-. Por aquí se entra a la casa.  
Sus compañeros no le escucharon ya que, una vez recuperado el mago, se metieron por la puerta vecina a la del establo.  
- Esto está muy oscuro -dijo Silkonost-. Hay unos escalones que bajan pero no se ve nada más.  
- Espera. -Raistlin alzó su vara-. Shirak.  
La parte superior de la vara, un grifo tallado en cristal con ojos de rubíes, se iluminó permitiéndoles ver que se hallaban en una bodega. A los lados había unos grandes toneles y, al final de la sala, apenas pudieron distinguir una máquina. Bajaron los escalones, primero el explorador y después el mago, tendiendo su vara por encima de la cabeza de su compañero.  
De repente, Raistlin sintió una vibración en su pecho, debajo de sus vestiduras.  
- ¡Cuidado! -gritó apartándose a un lado.   
Una figura humanoide surgió como una exhalación de detrás de uno de los toneles enarbolando un hacha enorme. El kirath intentó parar el ataque con su soris, pero su oponente lo superaba en peso y tamaño con creces, por lo que se vio empujado al suelo. Ahora que lo tenían dentro del radio de luz de la vara pudieron observar que aquel tipo era un ser peludo y horrendo, con ojos verdosos de pupilas rojas, que babeaba por unas fauces repletas de dientes afilados y amarillentos. Iba cubierto por una piel de lobo, y la cabeza del animal medio ocultaba la de la criatura. Silkonost sintió en el rostro su apestoso aliento. Apenas pudo esquivar un segundo ataque y recibió un corte profundo en el brazo.  
El Túnica Roja recitó un conjuro y de sus dedos extendidos surgieron dardos de luz azulada que surcaron el aire y golpearon a la criatura en un costado. Ésta se encogió dolorida, pero, agarrando con mayor firmeza su hacha, se volvió hacia el mago dirigiéndole una mirada que rezumaba veneno.  
- Oh-oh -musitó Raistlin retrocediendo hacia las escaleras sin dar la espalda a su enfurecido oponente.  
El monstruo alzó su arma para asestarle al muchacho un feroz golpe, que nunca llegó. El mago vio, incrédulo, como el ser empezaba a sangrar por la boca y bajaba la mirada hacia el vientre, del que sobresalía el extremo de la espada del elfo. Éste retiró su hoja del cuerpo y la criatura se desplomó muerta.  
- ¿Qué clase de ser es éste? -inquirió Silkonost dando una patada al cadáver.  
- Un goblinoide, al parecer -supuso su compañero-. Nunca había visto ninguno tan grande y fuerte. Desde luego, es tan horrible y feroz como los demás... e igual o más feo aún.  
Sacó de su mochila unas hierbas y unos vendajes y los aplicó a la herida de brazo del kirath sin dejar de contemplar el cuerpo. Aquella piel de lobo llamaba insistentemente su atención. Estaba demasiado bien cuidada para pertenecer a un ser bestial como aquel. Cuando acabó de administrar la cura al elfo se dirigió al cadáver y le arrebató la piel.  
- Tsaran korilath ith hakan -murmuró moviendo una mano sobre el pellejo. Éste empezó a brillar con una suave luz rosada-. ¡Magia! -dijo con una sonrisa y se la puso sobre los hombros. Inmediatamente sintió una descarga de energía que casi lo derribó. Con manos temblorosas arrojó la piel al suelo, bien lejos de él.  
- ¡Por todos los abismos! -barbotó mientras se abrazaba el torso. Maldiciendo por lo bajo agarró un medallón que colgaba de su cuello y que había estado oculto debajo de su túnica. En la superficie del talismán, que era de platino puro, había tallado un símbolo en forma de libro abierto-. Divino Gilean, alivia el dolor y sana las heridas de éste, tu humilde fiel -pidió sujetando con fuerza el medallón en una mano y llevándose la otra al pecho. A los pocos segundos el dolor remitió, si bien no del todo, sí en su mayor parte.  
El elfo lo miró con una sonrisa burlona pintada en los labios, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, el ruido de armas entrechocando llamó su atención. Era en la parte al oeste, por lo que remontaron los escalones a toda prisa y salieron de la bodega en busca del caballero.  
  
Icon, por su parte, se había adentrado en una sala llena de tinas metálicas y enormes ollas. El suelo estaba pegajoso, el aire saturado de un olor muy familiar. ¿Cerveza? Así parecía ser. En una esquina destacaba una máquina con una especie de tuerca gigante. No parecía nada especial, por lo que el caballero no le dedicó una segunda mirada. En cambio se fijó en la salida que había al oeste. No había puerta, sólo un pasillo oscuro que se adentraba en el edificio.   
Cuando se disponía a meterse en el corredor sin parar en mientes que ni siquiera tenía una antorcha para alumbrar sus pasos, dos figuras que habían estado ocultas a los lados de la entrada se le echaron encima. El instinto le salvó, pues le hizo levantar el escudo y la espada, parando ambos ataques. Retrocediendo, echó a un lado a un agresor mientras lanzaba una estocada al otro. Escuchó un aullido estridente de dolor.   
- ¡Venga, venga, engendros infectos! -les azuzó manteniéndolos a raya con la espada-. Sois tan torpes que incluso un enano gully podría derrotaros. ¡Qué digo! ¡Un enano gully sordo y ciego! Sois escoria, no valéis ni las pieles apestosas que lleváis puestas sobre vuestros pellejos.  
Picado por la pulla, uno de los seres se abalanzó hacia su derecha, intentando sorprenderle por el flanco desprotegido. El muchacho se apercibió de su estratagema e intentó cubrirse, pero resbaló y el hacha de su enemigo le golpeó el costado con fuerza.  
- ¡Ugh! -A pesar de que su armadura había absorbido parte del impacto, éste fue tan fuerte casi le partió varias costillas. Replegándose y retrocediendo para tomar una posición más ventajosa, el caballero maldijo a toda la familia y ancestros de aquel bicho.  
Al ver que Icon intentaba llegar hacia el patio y hacia la luz, el ser que luchaba a su derecha intentó sorprenderle con un golpe bajo que acabó estrellándose sonoramente en el escudo.  
- ¡Has abollado mi escudo mágico! -rugió presa de una furia que el dolor no había podido despertar-. ¡Rezad vuestras últimas oraciones, si sabéis, porque vais a reuniros con cualquiera que sea el miserable dios que os creó!  
Y, empujando con el escudo a la sorprendida criatura, arremetió contra su compañero con un potente golpe que mandó su cabeza volando por los aires. A continuación, haciendo caso omiso de otro hachazo que le alcanzó en la espalda, giró sobre sus pies y golpeó al ser, tanto con la espada como con el escudo. La criatura retrocedió aturdida y tambaleante hacia la seguridad de la oscuridad pero el caballero, guiado por los puntos rojos que eran sus pupilas, no le dio cuartel y la acosó sin piedad con una lluvia de golpes.  
- Aparta, Icon, deja que te ayude. ¡Pero quítate de en medio de una vez! -dijo Silkonost, que acababa de llegar junto con el hechicero.  
- ¡Este trozo de carne es mío! -negó ferozmente éste y, obstaculizando el paso al elfo, arremetió con más furia. Uno de sus golpes penetró la guardia del ser y atravesó su torso. Rojo de cólera, el caballero soltó el escudo y agarrando la espada con dos manos empujó hacia arriba hasta que partió el cuerpo por la mitad.   
- ¡Puag! -exclamó Raistlin asqueado-. Te has pasado, ¿no?  
- Tú, calla -replicó Icon mirando con satisfacción el cadáver-. Un hombre ha de hacer lo que debe.  
- Era innecesario que lo partieras por la mitad -protestó el mago-. Ya estaba muerto después de atravesarlo con la espada. Eres un salvaje, un carnicero, un... un...  
- ¡Bah! -bufó desdeñoso.  
Después de asomarse a una habitación, en la que tan solo descubrieron botes de cristal rotos y diferentes tipos de hierbas secas esparcidas por el suelo, decidieron cruzar el patio por el pasadizo cubierto. Al llegar hacia la mitad del corredor oyeron unos gruñidos guturales. Éstos llegaban del final del pasadizo, donde vieron relucir en la oscuridad tres pares de ojos rojos, cuyos propietarios saltaron hacia sus presas a una velocidad increíble. Los tres compañeros se hallaron ante unos lobos tan grandes como no habían visto nunca, que se les echaron encima dando feroces dentelladas. Icon se dispuso a quitarse al lobo de encima pero erró el golpe y éste le mordió en el brazo de la espada, atenazándolo con sus mandíbulas de hierro e haciendo imposible todo movimiento con éste. El caballero intentó sacarse de encima al lobo, pero éste le había cogido mucho gusto a su brazo y se agarraba con más fuerza aún. Furioso, el muchacho empezó a golpearlo con su escudo. Y el lobo que no le soltaba. Haciendo un alarde de fuerza Icon lo levantó en vilo y empezó a sacudirlo al tiempo que seguía golpeándolo con el escudo. Y el lobo erre que erre. Así que pasó a golpearlo contra la pared (y con el escudo, claro). Pero el lobo seguía en sus trece. Y, cuando creía que su brazo iba a romperse, la presión cedió repentinamente. El bicho estaba muerto, con parte de la cabeza transformada una masa sanguinolenta y, seguramente, todos los huesos de su lupino cuerpo rotos.   
El caballero se lo quedó mirando sin creerse todavía que se había librado de él.  
  
El kirath intentó apaciguar a los animales con sus dotes de guardabosques pero estos ni tan siquiera se calmaron un ápice, por lo que el elfo hubo de utilizar su tizona para protegerse de los ataques.   
- Quietos, calmaos -les dijo en elfo utilizando todas sus dotes de persuasión. Pero aquellos lobos no le hacían caso siquiera. Es más, al explorador le pareció percibir el brillo de una inteligencia superior a la animal en aquellos ojos.  
El lobo que tenía delante atacó y casi le hizo soltar la espada pero el elfo evitó males mayores haciendo una finta y retrocediendo. La bestia le siguió a toda prisa y Silkonost pasó, muy a su pesar, al ataque. Golpeó al animal en el hocico pero no hizo nada más que enfurecerlo. Fintando y retrocediendo siempre, el muchacho logró alcanzarlo varias veces, heridas superficiales más que nada, pero que, por su número, hicieron que el lobo atacara cada vez más lentamente.   
En un fallido ataque a su brazo diestro el elfo vio su oportunidad y, con el arma asida a dos manos, inició un movimiento que produciría una fatal separación entre el lobo y su cabeza. Pero el arma chocó contra la pared y salió despedida de sus manos. ¡La bestia lo tenía a su merced! Ésta casi pareció sonreír cuando se acercó a su víctima indefensa.  
  
Viendo cómo aquel lobo monstruoso se le echaba encima, el hechicero supo que cualquiera de los conjuros que tenía tiempo de lanzar no lo detendría y, aunque (con mucha suerte) lograra matarlo, no podría evitar un impacto brutal. Al saberse en tal apuro su mente discurrió a toda velocidad y con gran presteza giró su vara. Cuando el animal que cargaba chocó contra el extremo del bastón, Raistlin utilizó todas sus fuerzas para impulsar a la bestia por encima de su cabeza con la intención de que tuviera un muy duro aterrizaje lo más lejos posible de él. Pero una cosa son las intenciones y otra la realidad. Así, cuando el lobo se hallaba sobre su cabeza, le fallaron las fuerzas y el monstruo le cayó encima pesadamente. Para postre, recibió un mordisco.  
Saliendo como pudo de debajo de la bestia, se puso fuera de su alcance mediante unas volteretas y quiebros más propios de un acróbata que de un mago y se dio cuenta de que el elfo no las tenía todas consigo. Intentando borrar de su mente al animal que se le tiraba encima, Raistlin se concentró en un conjuro y susurró unas arcanas palabras al tiempo que frotaba una tira de piel con una varrita de color anaranjado. Un rayo surgió aparentemente del techo, se bifurcó en dos y alcanzó a ambos lobos, que quedaron reducidos a una especie de asado, de ese que ha estado como unas cuantas horas de más en el horno.  
En algún lugar cercano de la casa un lobo aulló y los tres compañeros, heridos y temblorosos, se miraron mutuamente. Escucharon con claridad el rascar de unas uñas sobre el suelo de piedra y supieron que más de aquellos innaturales animales se dirigían a su encuentro.  
Dos lobos giraron la esquina pero, esta vez, los compañeros estaban preparados y el hechicero conjuró de inmediato una ilusión fantasmal que tan solo sus enemigos podían percibir. Los animales se detuvieron con los ojos abiertos como platos y huyeron por donde habían venido aullando de terror y con el rabo entre las piernas.   
También escucharon un grito de espanto al otro lado del pasillo, por donde los compañeros habían entrado y, al girarse, éstos pudieron ver como una de aquellas criaturas goblinoides salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde ellos estaban, gritando algo en un idioma desconocido.  
- ¡Cogedlo vivo! -gritó Raistlin empezando la persecución. Pero sus compañeros no lo siguieron puesto que llegaban refuerzos por el otro lado -. Debemos interrogarlo.  
- ¡Acabemos con todos ellos! -rugió el caballero cargando sobre sus enemigos.   
Los sorprendidos monstruos sólo duraron unos cuantos minutos y murieron miserablemente, infligiendo, eso sí, unas cuantas heridas y contusiones a los dos guerreros.  
  
Raistlin corrió lo más deprisa que pudo detrás de la criatura, agarrándose los faldones de la túnica para que no le molestaran. Aquel bicho era bastante más lento que él, pero logró girar un recodo y, cuando el hechicero lo siguió, se encontró con un lobo que cargaba. Desesperado, recurrió a la misma estratagema que utilizara con el primer lobo, rezando a Gilean para que ésta vez funcionara. Y sí, esta vez funcionó y el lobo fue a aterrizar con un golpe sordo a varios metros de distancia. El mago lo remató con unos proyectiles de energía mágica y se volvió a toda prisa hacia el fugitivo, al que casi había perdido de vista. No podía permitir que el ser escapara, así que volvió a utilizar el conjuro de la ilusión.  
La criatura patinó intentando desesperadamente detenerse y cayó sobre sus posaderas cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos y chillando aterrorizada.  
- ¡Ríndete, monstruo! -le gritó el hechicero.  
- ¡Fí, fí, me grindo pegro no dejef que me devogre! -aulló la criatura.  
Para cuando sus compañeros le alcanzaron, Raistlin ya había atado al ser peludo, que lo miraba con inmenso odio, y estaba examinando su arma, una gran hacha de batalla en forma de cabeza de lobo.  
- No pudimos capturar a ninguno vivo -se disculpó el caballero limpiándose la cara de sangre verdosa con su capa. No parecía muy preocupado por ello y miraba al prisionero con un brillo oscuro de anhelo en los ojos.  
- Ya veo -rezongó Raistlin-. Todavía sigues al pie de la letra tu lema de "mata primero y pregunta después", ¿no? ¿Y puede saberse que información vas a sacarle a un cadáver?  
El caballero puso los ojos en blanco y dio un suspiro. Desde luego, mira que podía llegar a ser pesado aquel niñato. Él era un guerrero, debía encargarse de eliminar a sus enemigos, no de preguntarles. Eso era trabajo suyo. ¿Acaso no era él el listillo del grupo? Si se le iba la mano y no sobrevivían, mala suerte. ¡Y como le fastidiaba aquel tono de "yo-soy-inteligente-y-tú-eres-un-zoquete" que el hechicero utilizaba siempre para reprenderle! Un día tendría que ir lloriqueando a los clérigos de Mishakal para que le arreglaran la dentadura que él iba a romperle de un puñetazo.  
El elfo carraspeó ruidosamente para recordarles que estaban ante un prisionero. Ahora que tenían en sus manos una de las criaturas, se interesó por la raza a la que pertenecían.   
- ¿Qué eres? -inquirió mirándolo fijamente-. Sabemos que conoces el Común, te hemos oído chillar pidiendo clemencia... -El ser le escupió, con tanto acierto, que le dio en un ojo. Silkonost se dispuso a desenvainar su espada.  
- Quieto -le ordenó el mago. El kirath lo miró furioso-. ¿No ves que intenta provocarte? -Se volvió hacia la criatura con el ceño fruncido-. Habla o lo pasarás muy mal. Mis amigos están más que deseosos de acabar contigo.  
El prisionero se encogió de hombros y Silkonost, perdida ya la paciencia, lo cogió del pelo de la cabeza y, echando ésta hacia atrás, colocó su espada sobre el cuello desprotegido.  
- Habla, engendro -siseó con los ojos ardientes de furia. El ser ni se inmutó, mirándolo indiferente, retándolo a que lo matara.  
- ¡Espera! Se me ha ocurrido una idea. -Raistlin sonrió taimadamente mientras se retiraba a un rincón y sacaba una cacerola, saquillos, frascos con líquidos, un pellejo de agua y un embudo de su mochila, la cual era demasiado pequeña para que todo aquello cupiese dentro-. Icon, enciende un fuego. -Llenando la cacerola con agua del pellejo, examinó las etiquetas de los frascos, eligiendo el más adecuado y echando de vez en cuando un chorreón de líquido coloreado. Luego examinó los saquillos y sacó del interior de unos cuantos diferentes tipos de hierbas, que añadió al agua. Puso el caldero sobre el fuego que encendió el caballero y lo dejó a calentar hasta que el líquido hirvió, después lo sacó de la pequeña hoguera.   
Sus compañeros lo miraron interrogativos.  
- Torturarlo no sería honorable y, además, considero que el uso de la fuerza física en situaciones como ésta es aborrecible y está fuera de lugar -empezó a explicar, acto seguido entrecerró los ojos y sonrió, dándole a su rostro una expresión artera y maliciosa-. Pero podemos invitarle a un refrigerio que seguro que aliviará cualquier problema de estómago que pudiera tener.  
Icon se rascó la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a la criatura sin entender porqué Junior podría interesarse por sus problemas estomacales. Su mirada pasó del prisionero al elfo que, súbitamente consciente del significado de las palabras del mago, reía entre dientes observando al ser peludo.  
- ¿Querrías ayudar a nuestro invitado a tomar su medicina? -le pidió amablemente al caballero. Éste le sujetó la mandíbula al prisionero, manteniéndola abierta. Raistlin dejó caer un chorro del líquido, ya frío, en la boca-. Que no lo escupa ni lo vomite -indicó al guerrero.  
Cuando se aseguró que se había tragado el mejunje, Icon soltó a su prisionero. Éste le escupió pero no acertó a alcanzarle. Al principio miró desdeñoso a los compañeros, pero, cuando sus tripas empezaron a sonar ruidosamente, empezó a hacer gestos con el rostro. A los pocos segundos se retorcía en el suelo. Un olor asqueroso inundó el pasillo.  
- Creo que me pasé un poquito -dijo inocentemente el Túnica Roja, escudado del hedor tras un pañuelo-. Pero puedo fabricar un remedio si me das alguna razón que me interese lo suficiente como para hacerlo. -Se encogió de hombros-. Por ejemplo, estar dispuesto a responder a nuestras preguntas. -El pobre diablo asintió gimiendo y el mago sonrió triunfante a los guerreros.  
  
Él era Burka, de La Gente, también conocidos entre las demás razas como espantajos, un nombre que no les hacía justicia. Era miembro de la tribu Skara-Hai, que vivía en las montañas. Sí, muy cerca de la villa. Se dedicaban frecuentemente al bandolerismo, pero ahora su jefe tenía otros planes. Planes a lo grande. Estaba intentando reunir a las otras tribus para ponerlas bajo su mando. Creía que había alguien por encima del jefe, efectivamente. Habían asaltado la casa porque estaba demasiado cerca de su asentamiento y por el mero gusto de matar a unos cuantos humanos. No, no había ningún sobreviviente. Sí, habían saqueado la villa. No, ellos no habían asaltado la caravana que iba al pueblo, otros se les habían adelantado. ¿Las hachas y las pieles? Oh, eran un distintivo tribal y cualquiera que no perteneciera a ella y se la pusiera sufriría la cólera del Gran Lobo. ¿Escapar? Claro, por supuesto que lo intentaría y, cuando lo hiciera, volvería para asesinarlos y devorar sus tripas aún calientes. No les tenía ningún miedo. Euh, no, no quería tomar de nuevo la "medicina". Eso era todo, no sabía nada más. Él era un simple guerrero.  
  
- ¿Le creéis? -Los tres compañeros se retiraron a un rincón para hablar entre ellos, eso sí, siempre echando miradas de reojo al desdichado prisionero.  
- ¿Por qué no? Ese laxante super potente le desata la lengua a cualquiera.  
- Eso de las tribus reuniéndose suena muy chungo.  
- Cierto. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
- Creo que deberíamos registrar la casa, puede que algún habitante lograra esconderse.  
- ¿Y ése? ¿Nos lo llevamos?  
- Sería un engorro. Podríamos llamar al oso para que lo vigile.  
- Buena idea.   
- ¿Y qué le diremos a Firichal?  
- Que se le acabó el chollo y, probablemente, tendrá que cambiar de casa.  
- ¿Después iremos a ver eso de las tribus?  
- Eso no sería muy buena idea. Sólo somos tres. Hasta ahora hemos salido bien parados, pero no tentemos a la suerte.  
- Bueno, ¿manos a la obra?  
Dejaron al espantajo bien atado bajo la atenta vigilancia del oso y continuaron con el registro de la villa. Según la información de Burka, no había más de los suyos ni lobos, pero no podían fiarse de ese dato. Pasaron por comedores y habitaciones destrozadas, salas de vapor que ya no funcionaban y un pequeño templo profanado. En ninguna parte hallaron superviviente alguno ni nada de valor.   
Ya anochecía cuando en la primera sala donde Raistlin y Silkonost habían sido atacados encontraron una trampilla. Abajo se encontraron con una gran bodega que, por alguna razón, había escapado al pillaje de los bandidos espantajos. Al rato de deambular por allí, el elfo se dio cuenta de que bajo uno de los barriles se escondía una puerta secreta. Al abrirla vieron que un oscuro pasadizo bajaba más aún, al final del cual, una pesada puerta de acero les cerraba el paso. En el centro de la puerta había una cerradura rodeada por cuatro paneles con sendas inscripciones. Cada una de ellas era el nombre de un dios del panteón de Krynn: Takhisis, Gilean, Mishakal y Paladine. La puerta estaba innaturalmente helada al tacto.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? -El caballero miró enfurruñado las inscripciones.  
- Creo que debemos pulsar uno de los paneles para que se abra -dijo pensativamente Raistlin -. Pero ¿cuál?  
- Voto por el último -declaró el elfo-. Paladine es el principal dios del Bien.  
Así pues, el kirath presionó el panel donde estaba inscrito el nombre de la deidad. En aquel mismo instante un frío mortal estuvo a punto de helarle hasta el corazón. Tambaleándose, se echó hacia atrás.  
- ¿Estás bien? -Sus compañeros le sujetaron.  
- Está hechizada. Quien apriete el plafón incorrecto disparará la trampa -jadeó Silkonost.  
- Dejadme probar a mí -sugirió el caballero-. Probaré con Mishakal. -Apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos en el instante que sus dedos rozaban el plafón, Icon rezó a todos los dioses bondadosos para no equivocarse. No notó nada al presionarlo.   
La puerta se abrió sobre sí misma entre un ensordecedor ruido de mecanismos en movimiento y de dentro surgió una suave luz azulada. Sorprendidos y cegados, los compañeros cerraron los ojos. Al abrirlos se hallaron frente a una de las más bellas obras de arte que nunca vieran: una estatua de piedra verde tallada en forma de una hermosa mujer vestida con vaporosos ropajes se alzaba unos siete metros hacia el techo, ocupando prácticamente toda la sala.   
- ¡Guau! -exclamaron al unísono los compañeros.  
El kirath se acercó presuroso a la estatua examinándola con ojos expertos.  
- ¡Es de jade puro! -suspiró-¡Como mínimo debe valer un millón de aceros!  
- Es una representación de Mishakal la Curadora. -Raistlin frunció el ceño disgustado ante la actitud codiciosa del elfo, que daba vueltas alrededor de la figura tocándola con ojos anhelantes-. Debemos devolverla a sus propietarios.  
- Pero, Junior, todos los de la villa han muerto -protestó el caballero-. ¿A quién se la vamos a dar?  
- Creo que deberíamos llevárnosla -declaró Silkonost-. Con el dinero que consigamos al venderla seremos ricos durante gran parte de nuestras vidas.  
- En el pueblo sabrán si tenían algún pariente cercano -insistió el mago.  
- ¿Y si no lo hay? -repuso Icon.  
- Entonces deberíamos llevarla a un templo de Mishakal.  
El elfo lo miró con sorna.  
- ¡Oye, niño estúpido y mimado, ya sabemos que tu abuelito -mordió la palabra- tiene mucho dinero y que, siempre que necesites, no te faltará, pero yo no voy a perder la oportunidad de dejar de ser pobre! Anda, Icon, ayúdame. -Y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas la estatua.  
- ¡Eso no es cierto! -replicó el hechicero con los puños cerrados de la rabia-. Tú...  
En el momento que Silkonost tocó la estatua, ésta brilló brevemente con una tenue luz verdosa que, por un momento, rodeó al elfo y después se desvaneció como si no hubiera existido. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio el kirath rió nervioso.  
- ¿Veis como no pasa nada?  
Raistlin chistó para que se callara y escuchó atentamente. Le parecía haber oído algo, un leve rumor. Sí, eso era, un rumor que iba creciendo en intensidad. ¿Qué era aquello? Se volvió para avisar a sus compañeros de que salieran de la sala corriendo, sin embargo, repentinamente, se abrió una trampilla del techo y empezó a caer agua violentamente.  
- ¡Nadad hacia el pasillo o quedaremos atrapados y nos ahogaremos! -gritó Icon luchando contra la fuerza de la corriente que se había formado.  
- ¡Algo le pasa a Silkonost! -anunció el mago, ya de camino hacia la salida-. No le he visto después de que cayera el agua.  
El caballero se dirigió a donde estuviera antes el elfo y vio como éste emergía moviendo los brazos locamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Parecía como si estuviera ahogándose, aunque aquello no era lógico, Silkonost era un buen nadador. El humano llegó hasta el elfo y lo agarró.  
- ¡No puedo nadar! -aulló el kirath sujetándose desesperadamente a su compañero.   
- ¡Cálmate! -le chilló el guerrero braceando con gran dificultad. El peso de su armadura lo arrastraba hacia el fondo y el histérico explorador no ayudaba en absoluto. Con mucho esfuerzo llegó hasta la escalera donde un empapado Raistlin le ayudó a subir a Silkonost.  
- Creo que tengo que daros una mala noticia, chicos -dijo titubeante. El elfo le miró tosiendo e intentando escupir el agua que había tragado.  
- ¿Qué?  
El hechicero señaló detrás de sí, donde el oso yacía malherido, sangrando por multitud de heridas. Silkonost se olvidó de su estado y corrió hacia su amigo plantígrado.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y el espantajo? -masculló enloquecido.  
Raistlin se concentró y el medallón con el libro grabado brilló suavemente mientras murmuraba algo. Después se arrodilló al lado del oso y empezó a gruñir, como si él mismo fuera uno. Herwik pareció responderle débilmente varias veces. Acabada la conversación el hechicero-clérigo intentó mitigar el dolor de sus heridas mediante una cura de primeros auxilios.  
- El espantajo fue quien lo dejó en este estado -declaró-. Se convirtió en lobo cuando estaba distraído y lo atacó. Luego escapó.  
- Mi buen, Herwik. -El elfo abrazó su gran cabeza y lo arrulló.  
- ¡La piel de lobo! -barbotó el mago-. Eso es lo que le permitió convertirse en lobo. ¡Qué estúpido he sido! Sabía que eran mágicas pero ni imaginé que... ¡Oh, que ingenuo soy!  
- ¿Los lobos contra los que nos enfrentamos eran en realidad espantajos? -preguntó el caballero con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Si poseen ese tipo de magia... Van en serio de verdad.  
- Ya me pareció a mí que eran demasiado inteligentes -siseó Silkonost-. Malditos sean.  
- Propongo que volvamos al pueblo y pongamos sobre aviso a sus habitantes. No quiero permanecer aquí más tiempo del imprescindible.  
Todos se mostraron de acuerdo.  
  
Heridos y humillados, el viaje de vuelta se les hizo pesado y largo. Caminaron en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Por la noche, Icon y Silkonost hacían guardia, temerosos de una emboscada de espantajos, mientras el mago dormía. Un par de horas antes del amanecer éste se despertaba y se ponía a rezar para curar luego las heridas de todos mediante el poder de su dios y sus dotes curativas.  
El viaje se alargó dos días más de los necesarios y, cuando llegaron al pueblo, estaban de mal humor y rendidos. Le dieron la mala noticia a Firichar, no obstante, éste no pareció demasiado inquieto.  
- Esas criaturas han rondado estas montañas durante siglos y siempre los hemos mantenido a raya. -Se encogió de hombros-. Es una tragedia lo de la familia Wayward, pero supongo que otros querrán hacerse cargo de tan provechosa hacienda.  
De nada valió insistir en que el simple caso de pillaje se convertiría con el tiempo en algo más serio, de que los espantajos estaban reuniéndose en las montañas. El posadero replicó riendo que si tenían problemas graves avisarían a los Caballeros de Solamnia.  
- Supongo que él mismo se ofrecerá a "cuidar" de la villa Wayward -rezongó el elfo sentado a una mesa junto a sus compañeros.  
- No nos creen -se lamentó Icon-, ni siquiera después de enseñarles las hachas con forma de lobo. -Estaba furioso. Otra vez habían recibido una paliza. Éste pensamiento se le borró de la mente, sin embargo, cuando vio a la camarera que los recibiera el día que llegaron al pueblo. Excusándose ante sus compañeros se fue a preguntarle a qué hora salía de trabajar.  
Silkonost se sentía deprimido. Deseaba volver a casa más que nunca, puesto que las tierras del norte, o lo que había visto de ellas, no le estaban gustando. Y Herwik casi había muerto. Además, estaba afectado por una extraña... maldición. Sí, así la había denominado el mago. La diosa o el dueño original de la estatua le había maldecido y, ahora, cuando se hallaba ante una masa de agua poco más grande que un estanque, le sobrevenían unos violentos temblores, no fruto del miedo, si no producidos por una fuerza ajena a su voluntad. Sabía que si caía al agua no sería capaz de nadar. Seguiría con sus compañeros un poco más, para que no pudieran llamarle cobarde, y luego volvería con el oso a Silvanost. Miró al hechicero, que parecía inmerso en profundos pensamientos y no les había dirigido la palabra desde que salieran de la villa, excepto lo imprescindible. También parecía deprimido.  
En realidad Raistlin no estaba deprimido, sino intrigado. También furioso y triste, por supuesto, pero él, al contrario que sus compañeros, no consideraba la aventura como un desastre total e improductivo. Ahora tenía un nuevo conocimiento y uno muy útil, por cierto. No era normal que diferentes tribus de goblinoides se juntaran bajo el poder de un mismo líder, puesto que siempre estaban divididas en mezquinas luchas tribales. Eso sólo podía significar que se aprestaban a ir a la guerra. Y aquello le intrigaba. ¿Contra quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era su líder? ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar? Todas estas preguntas rondaban su cabeza como un rompecabezas que incitaba a su resolución. Pero no irían a averiguarlo personalmente. Sería un suicidio. Lo único que podían hacer era informar a los Caballeros y pedirles más información a cambio. Luego volvería a casa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
16  
  
  
CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO  
Disertaciones Caballerescas  
Villa Wayward  
  
14 


	4. La Torre del Sumo Sacerdote Sueñoes de v...

Siguiendo hacia el norte la cordillera que cruza de norte a sur la parte noroeste del continente uno se adentra en tierras solámnicas. La cordillera se divide luego en dos partes, cada una de ellas más alta y escabrosa que la del sur, formando una V. En la parte central superior de la V se halla Palanthas, capital de Solamnia y, también podría decirse, del continente. Gran centro cultural y económico, la ciudad era, con su multitud de templos y escuelas, el símbolo del dominio del Bien sobre el Mal que había imperado durante las últimas décadas en Ansalon. Y, guardando ese símbolo, estaban los Caballeros de Solamnia, cuya base de operaciones estaba situada en el único paso practicable que existía en la base de la V formada por las cordilleras. La Torre del Sumo Sacerdote era el valuarte que defendía aquel desfiladero entre las altas montañas, lugar de paso obligado para todo aquel que quisiera ir hacia Palanthas por tierra.  
Así, los compañeros llegaron a la Torre varias semanas después de la aventura de la villa Wayward. Informaron a los Caballeros de los supuestos encuentros de tribus espantajo en las montañas del sur, pero su información fue recibida fríamente y no lograron sacar ni un solo dato a cambio.  
Se alojaron en un albergue para viajeros que había dentro del enorme recinto de la Torre, cansados y disgustados. Desde las ventanas de la habitación alquilada podían ver el ir y venir de la multitud de gentes que llegaba o abandonaba el desfiladero a través del paso guardado con sumo celo por los Caballeros.  
-Bueno, un día más de camino y estaremos en Palanthas. -Icon bostezó desperezándose indolentemente-. ¡Ah! No hay nada como la gran ciudad.  
El elfo observaba a la masa multiracial que se apiñaba en los portones en espera de que los guardias les dieran el visto bueno para poder cruzarlos. No habían permitido que el oso atravesara las murallas, añadiendo que tampoco podría entrar en la ciudad, por lo que debería quedarse rondando por las montañas al sur de la Torre. Sin embargo, allí correría peligro a causa de los cazadores y Silkonost le había ordenado que volviera, si podía, a su tierra natal, en el sur. Aquello le rompía el corazón, pero era lo mejor para Herwik.  
Alguien llamó a la puerta. Los tres compañeros se miraron interrogantes. Nadie esperaba visitas. Encogiéndose de hombros, el caballero se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta sin tan siquiera preguntar.   
- Mensaje para Raistlin Majere Junior de Palanthas -anunció un muchacho desde el pasillo tendiendo un pergamino enrollado ante las narices del guerrero.  
- Vale, ya se lo doy yo -dijo Icon alargando la mano hacia el pergamino, pero el muchacho, ante el asombro del caballero, dio un salto atrás poniéndose fuera de su alcance.  
- El servicio es un acero -repuso guardándolo tras su espalda-. Si no hay pago, no hay entrega.  
Icon lo miró indignado ante su desfachatez pero, refunfuñando, sacó una moneda de su saquillo del dinero y se la arrojó. El chico la cogió al vuelo y le tiró el pergamino de mala manera, casualmente a la cara, pero Icon se apartó y lo agarró con gran pericia. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para reñir al muchacho, éste había desaparecido por el pasillo.  
- ¡Un acero! ¡Qué ladrón! -se quejó cerrando la puerta a su espalda-. Junior, me debes una moneda. -Y le arrojó el pergamino de la discordia.  
El hechicero rompió el sello y lo desenrolló. Sus compañeros vieron como arqueaba las cejas en sorpresa al leerlo.  
- ¿Y bien? -preguntó el caballero. Silkonost intentaba aparentar desinterés, pero cuando el mago habló se inclinó hacia él para oír mejor.  
- Alguien llamado el "Capitán" requiere mis servicios como historiador en una región no muy lejana de aquí, hacia el este.  
- ¿Requiere tus servicios? -inquirió el elfo.  
- Sí, eso dije -replicó-. Veréis, los sacerdotes de Gilean debemos, durante un mes al año, poner nuestros conocimientos como historiadores, jueces, consejeros o árbitros al servicio de cualquiera que lo demande.  
- ¿Pero por qué te lo ha pedido precisamente a ti? -preguntó Icon-. ¿Y cómo sabía que estarías aquí?  
- No tengo ni idea -confesó el muchacho-. No sabía que se me conociera fuera del círculo de eruditos que frecuento, pero, al parecer, han llegado noticias de nuestras aventuras hasta estas tierras.  
-¿Irás?  
- Claro, he hacerlo. -Se encogió de hombros y se estiró sobre su cama-. Es mi deber. ¿Y vosotros qué haréis?  
- Si quieres que te acompañemos... -empezó a decir el caballero no muy convencido.  
- Oh, no es necesario. Seguro que se trata de algún noble que quiere que redacte su aburrida historia familiar y sus innumerables hazañas.  
Icon pareció aliviado ante la negativa de su compañero. Sonaba realmente aburrido. Con una amplia sonrisa dijo:  
- Muy bien. Pues cuando acabes nos podrás encontrar en Palanthas. Ya sabes, pregunta por mí en "El Ciervo de Oro".  
- Ajá. Así lo haré.   
Y los tres compañeros fueron a dormir para marchar al amanecer por distintos caminos.  
  
El viaje hacia la provincia del este no fue demasiado fatigosa ni tediosa, a pesar de no ir acompañado. Al circular por la calzada empedrada que cruzaba las llanuras de Solamnia desde la Torre del Sumo Sacerdote hasta Vingaard, en el este, el hechicero se había encontrado con mucha gente que, como él, viajaba. Aquella era una carretera muy transitada y no había tiempo de aburrirse. Además, a Raistlin no le disgustaba la soledad, todo lo contrario. Antes de llegar a Vingaard hubo de desviarse hacia el norte por un camino que se adentraba en las llanuras. Allí ya no había gente con la que conversar y el muchacho tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Estaba convencido de que el tal "Capitán" era un noble que, posiblemente, habría oído hablar de él en la ciudad. Después de todo era uno de los sacerdotes más poderosos que estaban al servicio de Gilean, a pesar de su juventud, y su pericia con la magia tampoco era nada despreciable.  
Suspirando con añoranza, recordó los "viejos tiempos", cuando conociera al caballero y saliera por primera vez de la ciudad para buscar aventuras, para aprender del mundo exterior. Y con aquellos recuerdos le vino a la mente la imagen de Skerry, aquel Túnica Negra que había escogido mal el color de su túnica. El nerakés pelirrojo de extraños ojos rojizos había sido un gruñón empedernido y nunca disfrutaba tanto como cuando le llamaba "tontorrón" o "palurdo". A pesar de que se las daba de perverso y malvado, Skerry (casi) era un trozo de pan y, además, el pobre era un cenizo. Solía decir que su más fiel amiga era la mala suerte y tenía razón. Si alguien era el "afortunado" al que el dragón decidía chamuscar, ese era Skerry. Si un ogro quería estrenar su garrote nuevo, lo hacía sobre la cabeza de Skerry. Si se producía una avalancha cuando pasaban por un paso estrecho, las rocas más grandes caían encima de Skerry... Y así un sinfín de cosas más. Además, tenía un maestro, Dalamar, el Elfo Oscuro, que no le prestaba demasiada atención. El Túnica Negra había fallecido varias veces. Sus compañeros lo habían resucitado siempre, hasta que la última vez, antes de que pudieran hacerlo, había aparecido su fantasma, que les ordenó dejarle en paz. No deseaba volver a la vida para estirar la pata al poco tiempo después de sufrir mil y una calamidades. Raistlin se preguntó cómo lo debía estar pasando en el Más Allá, si había acabado en el Abismo, como solían hacerlo los Túnicas Negras, o los dioses del Bien habían visto en él algo que pudiera redimirlo. Entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y no pudo evitar acordarse de Daggerbody, la semielfa. ¡Aquella arpía de lengua viperina! Siempre intrigando y metiendo cizaña, la hechicera era todo lo que Skerry clamaba ser y no era. Enfadado, el mago-sacerdote intentó desechar de sus pensamientos a la semielfa, concentrándose en imaginar el trabajo que tenía por delante.   
Ninguno de los viajeros de la calzada principal le había podido decir prácticamente nada sobre la zona hacia la que se dirigía, ni habían oído nunca mencionar el apodo de "el Capitán", referido a algún noble. Sólo sabían que el señor del territorio vivía en un pequeño castillo, pero la región estaba en las provincias del país y, aparentemente, allí no sucedía nada que mereciera un mínimo de interés. Al parecer eran autosuficientes, porque tenían pocas, sino ninguna, relaciones comerciales o de cualquier tipo con el exterior.  
Con estos escuetos datos en mente, el hechicero llegó a una colina desde donde pudo divisar el mencionado castillo. Era pequeño y modesto pero había, además, algo raro, observó el mago. Había tiendas plantadas alrededor del castillo, a una distancia prudencial, y por ellas pululaban numerosas personas. No hubo de acercarse para adivinar que eran soldados. ¡Estaban asediando el castillo!  
¿Por todos los dioses, qué está pasando aquí?, se preguntó el muchacho. ¿Quién estaba poniendo sitio a un castillo tan insignificante como aquel? ¿Un noble vecino, acaso? No habría forma de saberlo si se quedaba allí plantado, así que bajó la colina y se acercó al campamento. Salieron a recibirle un par de soldados armados con lanzas.  
- ¿Tú eres el clérigo de Gilean? -preguntó uno de ellos.  
El muchacho parpadeó, confundido. Inmediatamente recuperó la compostura y asintió con la cabeza mirándolos cautelosamente, preparado para efectuar un conjuro en caso de que le atacaran.  
- Síguenos. El Capitán te espera. -Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, los soldados se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron hacia una tienda grande, adentro de la cual le hicieron pasar. En el interior la iluminación era escasa, por lo que esperó en la entrada a que sus ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad.  
- Pasa y toma asiento -invitó una voz profunda e, indudablemente, masculina. Raistlin obedeció y se sentó en una silla mientras escudriñaba en las penumbras para distinguir a quien fuera su anfitrión.  
Escuchó unos pasos y una luz le cegó momentáneamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que sobre una mesa había una lámpara de aceite encendida. Al otro lado de la mesa, de pie, un hombre vestido con una impresionante armadura negra de placas se apoyaba contra el poste central de la tienda. Era un hombre de constitución fuerte y muy moreno, pero lo que atrajo inmediatamente su atención fueron tres cicatrices diagonales que desfiguraban la zona del pómulo y la mejilla derecha. Al percibir la mirada escrutadora del mago sobre su rostro, el hombre alzó la mano para llevársela a la mejilla, pero se detuvo a mitad del impulso. Estrechó los ojos y observó al hechicero fríamente.  
- Soy el que llaman el Capitán. Hice que te llamaran apelando al deber de todo sacerdote de Gilean -anunció al tiempo que cogía un hacha y, con aire distraído, empezaba a frotar la hoja con una piedra de afilar-. Sé que tú todavía no has ofrecido tus servicios a nadie.  
- Cierto -admitió Raistlin aparentando indiferencia-. ¿Pero, por qué me habéis elegido y cómo sabíais que estaba en la Torre del Sumo Sacerdote?  
- Me dijeron que habías viajado al sur. Si deseabas volver a Palanthas debías pasar por la Torre, así que dejé mi mensaje allí.  
- Podría haber regresado en barco o por medio de la magia.  
- Bueno, me arriesgué y tuve suerte -replicó el guerrero con una sonrisa torcida-. En cuanto a por qué te elegí a ti... He oído decir que eres todo lo imparcial y justo que puede ser un hombre. O, al menos, que te jactas de ello.  
- ¿Yo, jactarme? -dijo inocentemente-. ¡Que Gilean me guarde de pecar de inmodestia y de vanagloriarme de nada! -Se encogió de hombros mirando a su anfitrión con la cara que Skerry denominaba "niño-tonto-de-mamá"-. Pero hago todo lo que puedo para intentar mantenerme fiel al camino de la verdadera Neutralidad.  
El guerrero dejó de pasar la piedra por la hoja por un instante y lo miró atentamente, escudriñando el rostro de su invitado. Raistlin le ofreció una beatífica sonrisa.  
- ¿Y que deseáis de mí, buen señor? -El hombre creyó detectar un subrepticio tono de sarcasmo en la acaramelada voz del muchacho.  
- Quiero que seas testigo de la caída de mis enemigos y de mi triunfo absoluto y que lo pongas por escrito para que las generaciones venideras puedan alabar mi victoria -respondió con ojos brillantes.  
- ¿Oh? Nunca me habían pedido nada tan extraño. -El mago arqueó las cejas-. ¿Y puede saberse que os han hecho los habitantes del castillo?  
- El señor del castillo me negó la mano de su hija.  
Raistlin lo miró con otros ojos. Ah, se dijo a sí mismo, un loco enamorado. Lo examinó atentamente. Y que puede ser muy peligroso, dictaminó. Decidió seguirle la corriente, además, su deber le obligaba a satisfacer la petición de su anfitrión, estuviera chiflado o no.  
- Irás al castillo y describirás todo lo que allí pase durante el asedio y la caída de éste.-Una expresión de oscuro placer se dibujó en su rostro-. Deseo que los sentimientos y reacciones de los habitantes queden reflejados en tu escrito con todo lujo de detalles.  
- Euh... ¿Queréis que esté en el castillo mientras lo atacáis? -Lo miró incrédulo. El guerrero le sonrió desdeñosamente.  
- No debes preocuparte, mis hombres tienen órdenes estrictas de no hacerte el más mínimo daño. Saben que fallarme significa su muerte. Como puedes ver, tu trabajo es muy valioso para mí y, por lo tanto, no se te dañará.  
- ¿Pero cómo queréis que vaya al castillo? ¿He de decirles "vuestro enemigo me manda para que sea testigo de vuestra destrucción"?  
- Sí.  
- Pero...  
- Te dejarán entrar, no te molestarán -le atajó el hombre dejando el hacha sobre la mesa-. Ya se les ha notificado tu visita.  
- ¿Y están de acuerdo en admitirme dentro? -Aquello era una sinrazón.  
- En efecto. -Su anfitrión señaló con un ademán la entrada de la tienda-. Todo está preparado para tu partida.  
Raistlin se levantó de su asiento y se volvió hacia la salida. La voz del hombre le detuvo.  
- Recuerda que requiero tus servicios sólo como historiador -indicó apagando la luz de la lámpara. La tienda quedó sumida en la penumbra-. Sé que también eres mago, pero no me interesa tu magia. Deseo que únicamente el Raistlin Majere sacerdote trabaje para mí.  
- Por supuesto -replicó éste con una sonrisa sarcástica que nadie pudo ver.  
  
Los habitantes del castillo lo recibieron no hostilmente, como él había creído que harían, sino con los ojos llenos de esperanza. Sin embargo, ésta se esfumó de sus miradas al explicarles lo más fríamente que pudo que no intervendría para ayudarles, que su única misión era registrar los hechos, sin mezclarse. El señor del castillo, un anciano de aspecto frágil y decaído, suspiró resignado e invitó al hechicero a su mesa.  
- ¿Porqué motivo el Capitán asedia vuestro castillo? -preguntó mientras cenaban. Deseaba conocer la otra versión de la historia, la de las víctimas. Mientras hablaban, incluso allí, en la mesa, el muchacho iba apuntando con su pulido y delicado estilo de escritura toda la información que iba recabando en unas hojas de papel en blanco.  
- Porque ese loco desea desesperadamente a mi hija, Griselda -replicó el anciano señalando a una agraciada muchacha que había sentada al otro lado de la mesa.  
- ¿Y? -Raistlin presentía que había algo más.  
De repente intervino un hombre algo obeso que había estado sentado en completo silencio a la derecha del señor. En su rostro enrojecido se mezclaba la rabia con el temor.  
- ¡Es su primo! -Casi escupió las palabras-. Y, por si no fuera poco, ese desgraciado desagradecido fue adoptado por su tío, el señor del castillo -señaló con la cabeza al anciano-, cuando su familia murió en extrañas circunstancias. ¡Así le paga su bondad!  
Vaya, vaya, pensó el mago. Al parecer al guerrero se le "olvidó" mencionarme aquel pequeño detalle. Todo aquello era muy interesante. Sintió un poco de pena por aquellas gentes, sabedor de que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad ante los asaltantes. El castillo estaba mal equipado para la batalla y no podrían soportar un par de semanas más de asedio, las despensas estaban casi vacías. Pero él no podía hacer nada, no debía hacer nada. Sólo observar y registrar.  
  
Le despertaron unos gritos.  
Se levantó de la cama y se vistió a toda prisa. Asomándose a la ventana pudo divisar unas figuras que se enfrentaban a las puertas del castillo, más allá del puente levadizo. Bajó hasta allí corriendo, agarrando firmemente sus papeles y utensilios de escritura y pudo ver que el hombre gordo de la noche anterior se encaraba con el Capitán. Pobre estúpido, pensó el mago meneando la cabeza con tristeza al comparar al obeso noble con el fornido y bien armado guerrero. No tiene ninguna oportunidad.  
El hombre dijo algo que Raistlin no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que, al parecer, enfureció en sobremanera al Capitán, que cogió una de las dos hachas que llevaba sujetas a la espalda y descargó un golpe letal con ella en su cabeza. El hombre se desplomó muerto en el suelo. Asqueado, el mago se acercó apuntando todos los detalles en sus hojas sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada de repugnancia al guerrero. Aquel infeliz ni siquiera empuñaba una miserable daga.  
Oyó a su espalda un desgarrado grito femenino y Griselda pasó corriendo a su lado para arrodillarse ante el cadáver y abrazarlo sollozante. El guerrero observó la escena con total indiferencia.  
- ¡Asesino! ¿Por qué le has matado? -le gritó ella-. Estaba indefenso y desarmado. ¡No podía hacerte ningún daño!  
- Su lengua viperina ha llenado tu cabeza con sucias mentiras -replicó él inclinándose hacia ella y mirándola con ojos ardientes. La agarró de un brazo y tiró hacia él hasta que la puso en pie-. También quiso engatusarme a mí, pero no pudo. Yo supe ver más allá de su aparente amistad.  
- ¡Estás loco! -La muchacha se volvió hacia el hechicero-. ¡Ayúdame, te lo suplico!  
Raistlin dejó de escribir, preso de la confusión. No podía ayudarla. ¿Es que no lo comprendía? Él era un mero espectador. Entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien se abalanzó sobre el guerrero enarbolando una espada.  
El Capitán desvió sin dificultad el golpe del anciano señor del castillo, que retrocedió un par de pasos. Su hija le gritó algo pero él hizo caso omiso y cargó de nuevo. Esta vez, antes de que la espada llegara a la altura del hombre, el guerrero le asestó un poderoso hachazo en el torso y el viejo cayó al suelo en medio de un charco formado por su propia sangre que a cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más y más amplio. El anciano alzó la mano en dirección al hechicero con el rostro crispado por el dolor. El muchacho pudo ver en sus ojos la tortura que sufría. Agonizante, le dijo algo que nadie escuchó pero que él pudo leer en sus labios manchados de sangre:  
- ¡Ayúdanos!  
  
¿Dónde estaba?   
Después de que el anciano le hiciera aquella muda súplica, Raistlin había sentido un vahído y la visión se había tornado borrosa. Todo a su alrededor había parecido dar vueltas enloquecidamente, las formas difuminándose en una incolora masa girante, pero que, al mismo tiempo, contenía todo el espectro de colores. Mareado, había cerrado los ojos y se había llevado las manos a la cabeza. Entonces, tan súbitamente como había empezado, acabó. Pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con que ya no se hallaba a las puertas del castillo asediado, sino en medio de un sendero en un bosque al atardecer.  
Aturdido, apenas reaccionó cuando se le acercó un niño de unos diez años y, con expresión interesada, le tiró de la manga de la túnica.  
- Eh, señor.  
- ¿Uh? -Raistlin parpadeó un par de veces, mirándolo como alelado.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?  
El hechicero recobró la compostura enseguida y examinó al niño atentamente. Había algo familiar en aquel rostro. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Aquel niño se parecía enormemente al Capitán!  
- Euh... Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias -replicó-. ¿Cómo te llamas, chiquillo? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
El niño sonrió señalando el sendero.  
- Me llamo Caerlik y voy a mi casa. ¿Y usted?  
- Yo soy Raistlin. Y, por favor, llámame de tú.  
- ¿Detú? Qué apodo más raro. ¿Qué significa?  
- Quiero decir que... -empezó a decir pero vio una chispa burlona brillar en los ojos del chico. ¡Le estaba tomando el pelo! No pudo evitar sonreír, aquel niño le caía bien-. Ya veo que me has entendido. ¿Vives en el bosque?  
- Sí, con mi padre y mi hermano mayor en una cabaña a unos minutos de camino. -La expresión risueña del niño pasó a una seria y solemne-. Parece que te has perdido. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa y pasas la noche con nosotros? Mi padre no se opondrá -se apresuró a añadir al ver que el mago iba a replicar-. Además, estar en el bosque después de la puesta del sol es peligroso. Se rumorea que seres tenebrosos lo rondan en la oscuridad.  
El muchacho aceptó la invitación del niño sin pensárselo más. Estaba cansado, confundido y, efectivamente, completamente perdido. Vagabundear sin rumbo por la espesura no era muy buena idea. Y, por añadidura, estaba lo del parecido con el guerrero. Un nuevo misterio que anhelaba resolver.  
La mencionada cabaña estaba en medio de un pequeño claro, al final del sendero. Al llegar les salió al paso un muchacho de bastante más edad que el niño, que corrió hacia él con cara de pocos amigos sin dar muestras de haber visto al hechicero, el cual se había quedado un poco rezagado.  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido, imbécil? -Lo agarró y empezó a zarandearlo bruscamente-. ¿No te tengo dicho que cuando te dé una orden tienes que cumplirla rápidamente? ¡No cepillaste al burro ni le pusiste de comer!  
- ¡Padre te lo ordenó a ti, no a mí! -protestó el niño-. Eres un abusón.  
- ¿¡Cómo te atreves...?! -Alzó una mano para abofetearlo.  
- Ejem -carraspeó ruidosamente el mago. El chico lo miró sorprendido, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba allí-. Yo que tú no haría eso -le advirtió con tono admonitorio y negando con un dedo. El muchacho soltó al niño, que se escabulló para situarse al lado de su paladín.  
Mirando desconfiadamente al hechicero, el chico retrocedió unos pasos y se dio media vuelta para entrar en la choza.  
- Bueno, ya conoces a mi simpatiquííísimo hermano mayor, Herfin -dijo el niño al mago-. Es un redomado idiota que se las da de listo, pero que es más tonto que un zapato. -Ambos rieron-. ¿Sabes? De mayor seré un poderoso Caballero de Solamnia y nadie podrá volver a amenazarme como lo hace ahora mi hermano o sus amigos de la aldea... Pero, vaya, a ti no debe importarte nada de esto, vayamos dentro, que está oscureciendo y empieza a hacer frío.  
El interior de la cabaña era cálido y acogedor. Un alegre fuego ardía en la chimenea y, sobre éste, había un caldero sostenido por una barra metálica que cruzaba de parte a parte el hueco del hogar. Vigilaba lo que se cocinaba en el caldero un hombre canoso, de mediana edad. Éste se volvió hacia ellos cuando cerraron la puerta.  
- Padre, éste es Raistlin -dijo el niño-. Andaba perdido por el sendero del bosque, así que le invité a pasar la noche en casa.  
El hombre sonrió. Era una de aquellas personas que suele caer bien desde el primer instante por su agradable y bonachona expresión. Hizo gestos para que se acercara.  
- ¡Pasa, pasa, muchacho! No te quedes ahí plantado. Ven y caliéntate al lado del fuego.  
- Gracias, señor. -Le devolvió la sonrisa.   
Poco después se hallaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa dando cuenta de la cena. Durante ella Raistlin dejó caer aquí y allí algunas preguntas, aparentemente casuales pero discretas, sobre Caerlik y su pasado. Averiguó que el niño había vivido siempre en aquella cabaña, que su madre había muerto al nacer él y que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ser un Caballero, pero nada que lo relacionara con el Capitán.  
El padre del niño se mostró muy amable y solícito, aunque no servil, hacia el invitado de su hijo menor. La sensación que tuvo el mago de aquel lugar y aquellas gentes fue, en general, agradable, a pesar de que Herfin hizo todo lo posible por amargarles la noche insertando aquí y allí algún que otro comentario ofensivo e indirectas más bien directas bastante insultantes y de mal gusto. Finalmente, el padre, mirándolo enfadado, le ordenó que se fuera a dormir, mandato que el muchacho cumplió al punto y sin rechistar. El ambiente se relajó sin sus inoportunas intervenciones. Los tres hablaron hasta altas horas de la noche, sobretodo, acerca del mago y la ciudad, cosas para ellos lejanas y fantásticas. Entonces Raistlin bostezó y el hombre dijo que ya era hora de ir a la cama. Todos se acostaron.   
El hechicero, agotado tras tan atípica jornada, se sumió rápidamente en un sueño profundo. Soñó que estaba en casa, durmiendo en su mullido lecho, en su alcoba. Soñó que añoraba todo aquello enormemente, que echaba de menos mucho a su madre e, incluso, a su abuelo. Y soñó que recorría su casa, la Torre, que llegaba a un corredor oscuro donde formas sombrías se arrastraban y que sus garras, al resbalar por el suelo de piedra, producían un horrible sonido chirriante. Sus garfas, terriblemente frías sobre su piel, desprendían un hedor a muerte y decadencia. ¡Qué insoportable era aquel olor!  
Un agudo zumbido penetró las brumas del sueño y lo llevó de vuelta a la consciencia. Alerta, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de percibir un par de figuras de apariencia vagamente humana que se acercaban hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Un hedor no muy diferente del sueño le llegó hasta la nariz y hubo de apartarse para poder respirar. Jadeando ante el acoso de la maligna miasma que intentaba arrebatarle el aliento, se levantó del catre llevándose las manos instintivamente a los saquillos de componentes y escudriñando la oscuridad de la cabaña en busca de sus anfitriones. Caerlik estaba a su lado, ya despierto pero con aspecto enfermizo, observando a los seres con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Del padre y el hermano no había rastro.  
Una de las criaturas se arrojó sobre el mago aullando, pero éste, apartando al niño, retrocedió de un salto y las garras pasaron a bastante distancia de su cuerpo. La criatura siseó enfurecida, mirando con odio al muchacho mientras su compañero intentaba alcanzar al niño rodeando al mago. Caerlik dio un grito y arrojó lo que tenía más a mano, una silla, a la criatura, que se relamía los putrefactos labios con una larga lengua azul. La silla impactó de pleno en el ser, doblando uno de sus brazos en un ángulo imposible y le hizo retroceder, aunque el golpe no le hizo mucho efecto, ya que, después de quitarla del medio o, mejor dicho, empujarla y darle una desmañada patada, volvió a la carga con un gruñido gutural resonando en lo que le quedaba de garganta.  
No obstante, esta vez Raistlin estaba preparado y, escudando detrás de él al niño, alzó su medallón, el símbolo sagrado que lo identificaba como un fiel de Gilean, y clamó:  
- ¡En nombre de Gilean el Libro, La Puerta de las Almas, yo os ordeno que os vayáis!  
El colgante brilló un instante con una cegadora luz grisácea y las criaturas se apartaron aullando para luego correr hacia el exterior, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Con un suspiro que pareció salir de lo más hondo de su ser, el muchacho se dejó caer en el catre.  
Caerlik se puso a registrar frenéticamente la cabaña. El hechicero lo observó con expresión vacua por un momento y, acto seguido, se le unió en su búsqueda. No había más signos de lucha que los que se produjeran en su breve batalla con las criaturas. Tampoco se apreciaba ninguna mancha de sangre y las mantas de los catres ni siquiera estaban revueltas. La puerta había sido destrozada, sin duda por las fuertes garras de los seres, pero ¿por qué no los habían oído romperla? ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la familia?   
Raistlin se llevó la mano al pecho, debajo de su túnica y sacó un segundo medallón, mucho más sencillo que su símbolo sagrado. Aquel colgante le había salvado la vida en multitud de ocasiones, aunque ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si su magia no estaba empezando a fallar. Me avisó cuando nos atacaron, pensó. Pero ¿por qué no lo hizo antes, cuando rompieron la puerta? Se suponía que el poder del medallón consistía en producir un zumbido, que únicamente él podía percibir, cuando se hallaba en peligro o alguien (o algo) intentaba sorprenderlo. Sumido en tales reflexiones, se sobresaltó cuando Caerlik tiró de su manga.  
- ¿Qué eran esos monstruos? ¿Qué han hecho con mi padre? -El hechicero observó que no se preocupaba en absoluto por su hermano.  
- Muertos vivientes -replicó él guardando el medallón bajo su túnica-. Demasiado rápidos para ser zombies, por lo que creo que podían ser ghouls o, quizás, ghasts. Y, la verdad, no sé qué le puede haber sucedido a tu padre y tu hermano, pero esto es muy raro. -Al ver la expresión confusa del niño le explicó su razonamiento-: Verás, estos seres son necrófagos, es decir, que matan a sus víctimas y luego se las comen, pero aquí no hay rastro de... Perdona que lo diga así, pero no hay rastro de se los hayan comido. Es más, aparte de la puerta, no hay nada fuera de lugar. Es como... si los hubieran sorprendido y se los hubieran llevado.  
- ¿Dónde? -chilló el niño al borde de las lágrimas.  
- No lo sé -dijo apenado-. Pero estas criaturas no hacen cosas así por iniciativa propia, lo único que saben hacer es matar y comer.  
- Ha sido el mago de la caverna -murmuró Caerlik con una fría furia brillándole en los ojos. Se secó las lágrimas de un manotazo-. Ha tenido que ser él. -Y, sin decir nada más salió de la choza corriendo.  
- ¡Eh! -El hechicero se apresuró a darle alcance cuando empezaba a internarse en el bosque-. ¿De qué mago estás hablando?  
Solinari, la luna plateada, brillaba totalmente llena mientras Lunitari, la roja, estaba sólo en su fase creciente. La luz proporcionada por ambas iluminaba suficientemente el camino y el niño no varió su paso rápido y decidido.  
- Vive en una cueva al otro lado del bosque. Padre me dijo que nunca me acercara por allí porque es un hombre malvado que rapta niños y les hace... cosas malas.  
Raistlin palideció. Aquello sonaba a Túnica Negra o, peor aún, a hechicero renegado. Si lo que decía el niño era cierto, podría ser que tuviera que vérselas con alguien posiblemente más poderoso que él y eso no le hacía nada de gracia. Aquel nigromante debía ser quien manipulaba a los ghouls (o ghasts o lo que fueran) y, sin duda, debía tener más a su alrededor. ¡Ay, ay! ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?, se preguntó inquieto. No es que fuera cobarde, ni mucho menos, sin embargo, meterse en la boca del lobo sólo con el apoyo de un niño... Pensó en hacerle cambiar de idea, en decirle que mejor sería que volvieran cuando hubiera amanecido, pero vio la determinación plasmada en el semblante del pequeño y supo que no podría convencerle. Bueno, que sea lo que los dioses quieran, suspiró para sus adentros.  
Tomaron un desvío del sendero que les adentró en las profundidades del bosque, donde los árboles crecían tan juntos que la luz de las lunas apenas podía ser vislumbrada y Raistlin hubo de hacer que se iluminara el grifo de cristal de su vara para poder continuar adelante. Y, así, llegaron a la boca de una tenebrosa cueva, al fondo de la cual se distinguía un tenue resplandor. Por miedo a ser descubiertos, el hechicero extinguió la luz mágica y se guiaron por la de la caverna. Caminando todo lo sigilosamente que les era posible, el mago primero y el niño después, se acercaron al lugar de donde procedía aquel resplandor y se encontraron ante una caverna de grandes dimensiones. Varios braseros ardían en distintos sitios, iluminándola con un sombrío tono rojizo. En el centro de la sala había un altar de piedra negra y sobre éste, atado con fuertes cuerdas, yacía un niño que lloraba quedamente. En el lado opuesto a la entrada por la que se internaran los dos jóvenes exploradores vieron un segundo túnel completamente sumido en la oscuridad. La atmósfera estaba cargada de una maldad tan opresiva que se encontraron con que les costaba respirar.  
Al no divisar a nadie aparte del niño, en la caverna, el hechicero y Caerlik se encaminaron hacia éste aunque vigilando a su alrededor cautelosamente. El niño se había provisto de un buen montón de piedras en la entrada y sujetaba fuertemente una en cada mano. Cuando se hallaban a mitad de camino del altar una risita burlona les detuvo. Una figura embozada salió de detrás de éste cortándoles el paso. Una capucha ocultaba sus rasgos y camuflaba su voz. Portaba dos dagas desenvainadas.  
- ¡Pobres estúpidos! Habéis hecho el viaje en vano. El niño morirá y vosotros también.  
- ¿Dónde está mi padre? -le gritó Caerlik enfurecido, dispuesto a arrojarle las piedras.  
- ¿Tu padre? -El encapuchado parecía extrañado, luego pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos y replicó-: ¿Dónde crees que está, pequeño idiota? ¡Alimentando a los gusanos, por supuesto! -Y rió como si estuviera ido.  
Maldiciendo al encapuchado y toda su familia, el niño le arrojó ambas piedras con todas sus fuerzas, las dos impactando en la figura, una de ellas en la cabeza, aunque no le hicieron mucho daño.   
- ¡Eh! -protestó el encapuchado al tiempo que, frotándose la cabeza con una mano, se refugiaba tras el altar.  
Caerlik se dispuso a seguirlo. Entonces apareció el hedor de los muertos vivientes.  
Las paredes del túnel sombrío resonaron con una risa perversa, que fue coreada por la enloquecida del encapuchado. Escucharon como varios seres se aproximaban con paso cansino por el pasillo y el olor se hizo más profundo e insoportable. Los dos jóvenes retrocedieron medio asfixiados. El encapuchado aprovechó la ocasión para arrojarles sus dagas, pero, con tan poca traza, que ninguna de ellas ni tan siquiera pasó cerca de sus blancos. Raistlin se volvió hacia él con los dedos de una mano extendidos en su dirección y murmuró un encantamiento. Unos dardos de luz pura se materializaron en ellos y buscaron raudamente el pecho del encapuchado que fue arrojado varios metros hacia atrás por el impacto y quedó desplomado en una posición extraña, sin moverse más.  
Los muertos vivientes salieron del túnel seguidos de una figura ataviada con largos ropajes negros y oculto su rostro tras una máscara en forma de cráneo de cabra. El niño del ara chilló aterrorizado y se desmayó. Caerlik cogió otro par de piedras, preparado para tirárselas al primero que se acercara. Raistlin invocó de nuevo el poder de su dios.  
- ¡Por Gilean, yo os ordeno que os vayáis! -No obstante, esta vez, las criaturas no huyeron.  
El individuo de negro rió.  
- ¡No podrás ahuyentarlos, necio! -gritó-. ¡Estás en mi territorio, sacerdote, y aquí tu poder no tiene efecto sobre mis criaturas!  
Apretando los dientes, el hechicero cogió a Caerlik de un hombro y lo acercó hacia él intentando protegerlo de los necrófagos, pero no pudo evitar que uno de ellos le diera un zarpazo en la cara. El niño se llevó la mano al rostro herido pero no gritó ni lloró, sino que arrojó sus piedras al monstruo.  
Esquivando los ataques de las criaturas fueron a parar al altar y, allí, ya no pudieron retroceder más. Los necrófagos los acorralaron y Raistlin comprendió que debía utilizar otra táctica o estarían perdidos. Agarró su símbolo sagrado con ambas manos y lo alzó. Haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que le rodeaba se concentró en enfocar todo su poder en el medallón. Murmuró:  
- ¡Excelso Gilean, invoco tu divina ayuda, protégenos del mal que nos rodea!  
Y los muertos vivientes no pudieron acercarse más a ellos, chocaban contra un muro intangible que les era imposible atravesar. El hombre de los ropajes negros rugió de rabia.  
- Manténte dentro del círculo de protección y arrójales todo lo que tengas a mano, chico -masculló el hechicero con evidente esfuerzo pues mantener la concentración para que círculo protector no se viniera abajo requería prácticamente toda su atención y voluntad-. Pero apunta bien, nuestra vida depende de ello.  
Sus labios apretados en una mueca severa, el niño se tomó su tiempo y empezó a arrojar los proyectiles con gran tino. Los monstruos estaban muy cerca, no lo suficiente como para atraparlos pero sí para que las pedradas de Caerlik, fortalecido por la furia y el ansia de venganza, hicieran estragos entre ellos. Aun así, ¡había tantos! Cuando uno caía otro ocupaba su lugar y el niño se estaba quedando sin nada que arrojarles. Miró al mago en busca de consejo, pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados y en su rostro sudoroso ya se percibían signos de agotamiento. Frunció el ceño. ¡Aquello era tarea suya¡ Su compañero -su amigo- había depositado su confianza en él y no estaba a dispuesto a fallarle. ¡PLAM! Un trozo de cara, con ojo incluido, fue arrancado de la cabeza de uno de las criaturas. La herida de su rostro ardía, produciéndole un dolor sordo que intentó ignorar. ¡Lo haría por su padre! ¡PLAM! Un brazo se partió. ¡Lo haría por su amigo! ¡PLAM! Uno de los necrófagos cayó al suelo al doblársele una rodilla hacía el lado por el que no debía hacerlo. ¡Lo haría por sí mismo!... Y se había quedado sin proyectiles.  
Entonces el hombre de negro desapareció y sus lacayos huyeron por el túnel. Sin creérselo todavía, el chiquillo sacudió a Raistlin, que parecía estar a punto de desplomarse. El hechicero abrió los ojos, confundido, y se apoyó tembloroso en el altar. El niño no había recobrado el conocimiento.   
Caerlik se llevó las manos a la cara y gimió. La herida ardía insoportablemente. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos pero él parpadeó furiosamente luchando por evitarlas.  
- ¡Estás herido! -El mago se arrodilló a su lado, le quitó las manos del rostro con delicadeza-. Deja que te cure...  
Entonces vio como tres arañazos profundos surcaban en diagonal su rostro, debajo del ojo derecho, por el pómulo y la mejilla.  
  
  
Estaba dentro de un edificio y alguien le hablaba... y le empujaba.  
-Tus compañeros están reunidos en la sala al lado de la cocina -le dijo (casi gritó) un individuo vestido de... ¿criado?- ¡Llegas tarde!  
Raistlin intentó desembarazarse del exaltado sirviente y se volvió hacia él.  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
- ¿Como que dónde...? -El hombre resopló-. Supongo que ayer noche debiste de dar buena cuenta del orujo que os envió mi señor.  
- Euh... Sí, creo que me excedí un poco -respondió intentando parecer avergonzado, riendo tontamente y ocultando todo lo posible su cara bajo la capucha-. No me acuerdo de nada.  
El sirviente dio un hondo suspiro y, armándose de paciencia, le explicó:  
- Estamos en el castillo de mi señor, Lord Gabriel, y, de aquí a media hora, se celebrará el próximo nombramiento de su sobrino, Sir Caerlik, como Caballero de Solamnia.  
¡Caerlik otra vez! El muchacho se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación. ¿Por todos los Abismos, qué está sucediendo?, gimió para sí mismo al borde de un ataque de nervios.   
- Pásate antes por la cocina para que te den algo para la resaca -le indicó el tipo, que había empezado a empujarle otra vez.  
- ¿Uh? Sí, claro -Raistlin, que apenas le escuchó, intentaba discurrir algo. Creo que si me mezclo con los artistas podré acercarme a él, determinó.  
Otro sirviente salió por una puerta, reclamando la ayuda del que empujaba al mago.  
- Ya encontraré la cocina yo mismo. ¿Por este pasillo? -El criado asintió mirándolo no muy convencido-. Gracias. -Y se marchó lo más deprisa que pudo.  
El hechicero se dio cuenta de que le reconocerían al instante. Después de todo, los Túnicas Rojas de metro noventa y ocho, pelo plateado y ojos dorados no eran demasiado abundantes. Además, debía proteger su reputación de erudito serio y formal. Así pues, buscó una alcoba vacía y se metió en ella. Acto seguido susurró un encantamiento. ¿En qué se convertiría? ¡Ah, sí!, se dijo con una risita, concentrándose en la imagen que tenía en mente. Sus huesos se acortaron y su espalda se encorvó, al tiempo que su pelo encanecía y le brotaba una abundante barba que él nunca podría haber tenido realmente. El color de sus ojos cambió del dorado como el sol a un líquido azul pálido. Su piel, tersa y pálida, se arrugó, adquiriendo un tono oscuro, además de cubrirse de un abundante vello. Para poner la guinda al pastel tejió a su alrededor un hechizo de ilusión que haría a todos creer que vestía unos desarrapados ropajes grisáceos y un desastroso sombrero picudo de ala ancha, en vez de su túnica roja. Justo cuando acabó la transformación la puerta se abrió y entró una muchacha, que lo miró sorprendida.  
- ¿Qué hace aquí, abuelo?  
- Creo que me perdí -dijo él simulando una voz cascada y aguda-. ¿Harías el favor de acompañarme a la cocina, preciosa?  
- Venga por aquí -respondió ella cogiéndolo del brazo y riendo.   
Pocos minutos después se hallaba en una habitación junto con varios magos. Bueno, lo de "magos" es un decir, ya que eran la mayoría ilusionistas de poca monta, maguchos de tercera fila. Pero había uno que incluso vestía la Túnica Roja, un tipo gordinflón que se parecía mucho al noble aquel que muriera a manos del Capitán. ¡Vaya, pero si era él en persona! Raistlin lo miró y empezó a preguntarse si no estaba perdiendo el juicio. Entonces se le aproximaron un par de ellos, muy respetuosos ante su vejez y le preguntaron quién era.  
- ¡Soy el poderoso archimago Frisbee el Fantástico! -clamó inchándose de orgullo (aparentemente).  
Los otros magos rieron.  
- Venga, anciano -dijo uno de ellos-, ¿cómo vas a ser un archimago?  
El hechicero se les encaró frunciendo el ceño de tal manera que las frondosas cejas casi ocultaron sus ojos.  
- ¿Queréis que os lo demuestre, aprendices? -Giró sobre sí mismo y señaló al Túnica Roja-. ¿Habéis oído hablar del poderoso conjuro "Palabra de Muerte"? -Todos asintieron-. Entonces debéis saber que sólo los archimagos son capaces de lanzarlo. -Volvieron a asentir-. Bien, abrid mucho los ojos, incrédulos, y fijaos atentamente.  
Y se volvió hacia el que tenía apariencia más patética y menos poderosa y dijo:  
- ¡Muere!   
El pobre tipo cayó al suelo como fulminado por un rayo. Sus compañeros se agacharon, buscándole el pulso en el cuello.  
- ¡Está muerto! -dijeron mirando anonadados a aquel anciano misterioso.  
- Por supuesto -dijo él encogiéndose de hombros con suficiencia. Seguidamente, los apartó del cadáver y clamó-: Y ahora le devolveré a la vida, puesto que no es justo que este pobre diablo, que ningún daño me ha hecho (ni podría hacerme) vaya a parar al Más Allá o a algún otro sitio peor.  
- ¡Levántate de entre los muertos y vuelve a la vida, te lo ordeno! -clamó haciendo grandilocuentes y teatrales aspavientos. Al instante, el hombre abrió los ojos y, sacudiendo la cabeza aturdido, miró a su alrededor y preguntó:  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Desde aquel momento los magos allí reunidos trataron con mucho respeto y solicitud al "anciano", siempre estando de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera.  
Y he aquí que entre agasajo y agasajo llegó la hora de la fiesta y les llamaron al salón para que empezaran su actuación. Allí examinó la multitud de nobles y caballeros que abarrotaban una larga mesa. A la cabecera estaba el anciano señor que, con una sonrisa resplandeciente observaba a su protegido, sentado a su derecha y que era, nada más ni nada menos, Caerlik, también conocido como el Capitán. A su izquierda había una muchacha que lo miraba con cara interesante y admirada. Griselda, recordó su nombre el hechicero. El guerrero no le quitaba los ojos de encima y parecía ajeno a todo lo demás.  
Después de realizar sus ilusiones, que fueron muy aplaudidas, el señor les invitó al muchacho-anciano y al Túnica Roja a que sentaran con él a la mesa. El mago rellenito les saludó con familiaridad y se sentó al lado de Caerlik. La doncella cedió su asiento al supuesto archimago y se disculpó diciendo que estaba cansada y que se retiraba a sus aposentos. Raistlin se dio cuenta de que, hasta que salió del salón, el futuro Caballero no le quitó los ojos de encima, así que resolvió mantenerlo vigilado hasta su nombramiento. Sin embargo, el señor empezó a hacerle multitud de preguntas, ya que le asombraba que un mago de tanto poder se dignara en actuar en su humilde castillo. El hechicero le dio respuestas vagas e imprecisas, intentando escabullirse, pero el anciano, al parecer, debía haber tenido algún antepasado kender, puesto que su curiosidad no parecía nunca satisfecha. Entonces se dio cuenta de que a Caerlik no se le veía por ninguna parte. Del Túnica Roja tampoco había rastro.  
Se despidió apresuradamente del señor alegando que se le había olvidado quitar un caldero del fuego y que, posiblemente, su laboratorio estaría a punto de estallar y que sus vecinos nunca se lo perdonarían. Salió del salón y agarró al primero que encontró en el pasillo, precisamente, el criado pesado que le empujara.  
- ¿Has visto a Sir Caerlik o al Túnica Roja gordito?  
- Vi al mago, señor -balbuceó el hombre-. Se dirigía hacia el ala este del castillo.  
- Y ¿qué hay allí?  
- Los aposentos de mi señor y su familia. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis, señor?  
Raistlin no se molestó en contestar y corrió hacia al ala este. Cuando hubo llegado allí se detuvo durante unos instantes para concentrarse en deshacer los conjuros que transformaban su apariencia. Oyó un grito ahogado dentro de una de las alcobas y entró sin molestarse en llamar. En el suelo yacía, sangrando, el Túnica Roja, pero no parecía estar demasiado grave ni había perdido el conocimiento.   
- ¡Ha saltado por la ventana! -le indicó al muchacho-. ¡Se lleva a Lady Griselda!  
La ventana había sido hecha pedazos. Se acercó al alféizar y se asomó. Una figura se internó en los árboles que había frente al castillo. ¡Ah, no! , se dijo el muchacho. ¡No se saldrá con la suya! Susurró una palabra y, cuando el grifo cristalino brilló, se dejó caer. Aterrizó en suelo fuera del castillo flotando suavemente como si fuera una pluma. En cuanto sus pies se posaron en tierra firme empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas tras el guerrero y su víctima, introduciéndose en el bosque. Corriendo casi a ciegas, guiado solamente por los gritos de la muchacha el mago hizo caso omiso de las punzadas que empezaba a sentir en el costado y de su respiración agitada. Entonces, cuando pensaba que ya no podría más, salió repentinamente a un claro. En medio de éste había un círculo perfecto formado por monolitos negros y rojos y Caerlik arrastraba a la muchacha hacia su interior. Raistlin se dispuso a seguirlos con un conjuro ofensivo en los labios por si el guerrero no entraba en razones, pero vio algo que lo dejó sin aliento y le hizo olvidar por completo a los dos forcejeantes jóvenes.  
Sobre los monolitos se materializó una figura femenina vestida con unos paños vaporosos que ocultaban poco y resaltaban mucho las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo. El muchacho siempre había creído que su madre era la mujer más bella del mundo, cosa que no andaba muy lejos de la verdad, pero al compararla con aquella fémina, parecía mediocre y anodina. La mujer le sonrió y él creyó que su corazón iba a escapársele por la boca abierta de par en par. No obstante, repentinamente, fue consciente de la maldad que exudaba y luchó con denuedo contra el deseo que amenazaba con apoderarse por completo de él. Sabedor de la naturaleza de aquella criatura pudo calmarse y enfrentarse a ella fríamente. La miró con un remedo de sonrisa burlona en los labios.  
- Takhisis, diosa del Mal... -murmuró.  
Por fin has venido, joven hechicero, susurró una voz insinuante en su mente, para unirte a las filas de mis seguidores.  
- ¡Ni hablar! He venido aquí para detener a Caerlik e impedir que obligue a casarse con él a su prima.  
¿De veras?, preguntó ella burlona. Entonces deberás hacer una elección. Sus hermosos ojos se desviaron hacia los árboles y el joven pudo ver, medio escondido tras uno de ellos, a un anciano encorvado de larga barba blanca, vestido con una túnica color gris sucio y con un andrajoso sombrero picudo de ala ancha encasquetado en la cabeza... Tal como él había imaginado que sería. Raistlin palideció. Conocía a aquel hombre. Su abuelo le había descrito multitud de veces la apariencia de Fizban el Fabuloso, el desastroso avatar de Paladine, dios del Bien. Sus ojos azules lo observaron con una tristeza inmensa, que no parecía tener fin.  
Haciendo caso omiso de aquellos dos seres, se dirigió hacia el guerrero.  
- ¡Caerlik! -Éste se volvió y lo miró sorprendido pero no soltó a la muchacha.  
- Tú eres... -Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-. ¡Raistlin! ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?  
El hechicero se encogió de hombros, ya que ni él mismo lo sabía.  
- No puedes hacer lo que planeas.  
- ¿Ah, no? -replicó él con una sonrisa burlona.  
- No puedes casarte con tu prima, que, por añadidura, es tu hermana adoptiva -objetó él-. Y menos aún si ella no quiere.  
- Da igual lo que ella quiera... Ese gordinflón le ha llenado la cabeza con mentiras.  
- ¡Un Caballero nunca haría eso!  
¿Y quién quiere ser caballero, intervino Takhisis, cuando con el poder que yo concedo se puede poseer todo lo que uno desea? Ambos se volvieron hacia ella, el guerrero contemplándola enajenado.  
- Es cierto... -murmuró.  
- Pero ser un Caballero era tu sueño desde niño -protestó el muchacho-. ¿No lo recuerdas?  
- ¿Y qué puede proporcionarme la Orden, eh? -estalló el otro-. Ella -señaló la figura femenina- me ofrece todo cuanto quiera... incluida a Griselda. Ella al menos está aquí. A nadie más parece interesarle de que lado esté.  
- ¿Acaso no ves...? -empezó a decir el hechicero, pero la voz de la diosa en su cabeza le interrumpió.  
Sólo tú puedes verlo, susurró. Sin embargo, si le indicas donde está, él también podrá... Aunque tú habrás hecho la elección, concluyó burlonamente. Entonces Raistlin comprendió que si trataba de convencer a Caerlik de que volviera con los Caballeros, de que volviera a la senda del Bien, él mismo debería convertirse en un Túnica Blanca. La expresión de Fizban confirmó sus sospechas. Pero él no quería seguir ese camino...  
Te queda otra elección, ronroneó la voz femenina, elige el bando de los ganadores y toma la Túnica Negra. Bajo mis auspicios conseguirás un poder sin límites.  
- ¡A mí el poder nunca me ha interesado! -le espetó con una mueca burlona y era cierto pues nunca había tenido esa clase de ambiciones.  
No obstante, posees una gran ansia de conocimientos, replicó ella. Yo puedo proporcionártelos, bajo mi estandarte tendrás al alcance de la mano los misterios más insondables del universo. Podrás saberlo todo. La belleza y poder que emanaban de aquel ser amenazaba con derrumbar su resolución. Sus promesas eran más que tentadoras, pero no se dio por vencido.  
- Los conocimientos que me ofreces, al igual que el poder, son falsos -declaró-. Tú no das nada gratuitamente, sólo te interesa tener esclavos que te sirvan para extender tu poder por el mundo.   
"Prometes mucho, pero, en realidad, das muy poco a cambio de la libertad y el alma, que es lo que les arrebatas a los que se ponen bajo tu mandato. Yo soy y siempre seré libre y podré ser capaz de decidir por mí mismo mis acciones. Dices que me proporcionarás todo el saber, que podré conocerlo todo, pero eso es mentira, porque ni siquiera tú, siendo una diosa como eres, lo sabes todo. Eres una mentirosa y no caeré en tu trampa de falsas promesas."  
Eres un chico muy inteligente, admitió ella, pero acabarás siendo mío... como lo acabó siendo tu abuelo.  
El hechicero no pudo evitar reír y mirarla con una expresión de lástima visiblemente fingida.  
- ¡Uh, uh! Escogiste un mal ejemplo. -Sonrió socarronamente mientras negaba con un dedo-. Mi abuelo no está a tu servicio precisamente. Es más, si no estoy mal informado, ocasionó tu caída en más de una ocasión... ¡No lo controlas ni a él ni a su destino! -Se puso serio repentinamente y añadió-: ¡Ni a mí tampoco!  
Ya caerás, descuida, insistió encogiéndose de hombros, luego volvió a sonreír pérfidamente. De todas maneras, tan libre como eres, estás atado de pies y manos. Debes hacer una elección o mantenerte al margen.   
Se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. Tanto como si intentaba llevarle hacia un bando como hacia otro estaría traicionando su ética de neutralidad. Sin embargo... ¡Claro, ya lo tenía! Una lucecilla se encendió en las profundidades de su mente. Sí que podía hacer algo: decirle la verdad.   
Se acercó presuroso al joven y le gritó:  
- ¿Acaso no ves que te está engañando? ¿No ves que serás su esclavo y que te negará el derecho al libre albedrío?  
- ¿Y con los Caballeros sí lo tendré? -contestó con una mueca de desprecio.  
- Los Caballeros no tienen nada que ver con esto...  
- Mira, no me importa seguir órdenes si con ello soy más poderoso. En realidad, es lo que he hecho durante toda mi vida, recibir órdenes y, encima, a cambio de nada.  
- Pero no comprendes...  
- ¡Eres tú quien no comprende! -vociferó-. ¡Por una vez en la vida tengo la oportunidad de ser alguien realmente importante, de estar por encima de los demás, no por debajo y no voy a desaprovecharla!  
- ¿Y qué diría tu padre? -le espetó al borde de la desesperación.  
La risa maléfica de la diosa los rodeó en aquel instante y otra figura salió del bosque. Iba vestida con pesados ropajes negros y una máscara en forma de calavera de cabra le cubría el rostro.  
- ¿Qué diría su padre? -dijo y se llevó las manos a la máscara para desembarazarse de ella dejando al descubierto una cara familiar pero, al mismo tiempo, cambiada por la expresión de malignidad que había plasmada en sus rasgos-. Pues que me parece muy bien.  
- ¡Padre! -El guerrero miró sorprendido como éste se situaba en el centro del círculo de monolitos. La doncella, que había dejado de forcejear, renovó con denuedo sus esfuerzos por liberarse al verlo.  
- Le diría que sólo a través de la senda de la oscuridad conseguirá llegar hasta el auténtico poder -continuó mirando desdeñosamente al Túnica Roja-. Que sólo mediante el Mal podrá, incluso, alcanzar la inmortalidad.  
- ¡No le hagas caso! -gritó Raistlin- ¡Su alma pertenece a Takhisis y hará y dirá sólo lo que ella quiera! ¡Son sus palabras las que oyes aunque salgan por la boca de tu padre!  
Caerlik se volvió hacia él y le indicó que no se le acercara.  
- Ya he hecho mi elección y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión -le anunció y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre arrastrando a la chica, que chillaba y se retorcía bajo su presa de hierro.  
Raistlin sintió como lágrimas de rabia e impotencia se agolpaban en sus ojos y quiso gritarle que era un estúpido idiota, quiso arrojarse sobre él, hacerle entrar en razón aunque fuera a golpes. Al alzar la cabeza vio como una forma fantasmal se materializaba por encima de todos ellos. Tenía forma de libro abierto... Agachó la cabeza, derrotado, y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas al observar como el hijo se reunía con el padre y se cerraba el pacto con el Mal. Oyó la risa maliciosa de la diosa y pudo atisbar por el rabillo del ojo como el anciano asentía mirándolo.  
  
  
- ¡Ayúdanos!  
Griselda, la muchacha, se aferraba a su brazo como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Volvía a estar delante del puente levadizo del castillo. El Capitán -Caerlik- empuñaba en sus manos el hacha ensangrentada con la que había dado muerte a su antiguo amigo y, ahora también, a su anciano protector, que acababa de expirar.  
- Él no puede hacer nada -dijo con una risa cruel-. Está aquí en calidad de historiador, por lo que sólo puede observar y escribir.  
El muchacho lo miró con odio y desprecio. ¡Miserable bastardo! Había puesto todo su esfuerzo en hacerle ver que escogía el camino equivocado y no le había escuchado ni tan siquiera, le había salvado la vida y él, a cambio, había jugado con su deber y sus creencias, se había burlado de él. Quizás su deber como historiador le impidiera intervenir en los eventos que presenciaba, pero cualquier fiel de la Neutralidad tenía una misión mucho más sagrada: preservar la libertad de elección de todos los seres del mundo. Al obligar a Griselda a casarse con él la estaba privando de su libre albedrío y, además, era inmoral.  
Cogió a la doncella y la resguardó tras su cuerpo mientras efectuaba un conjuro sobre sí mismo que haría que ningún golpe físico pudiera dañarle... al menos durante un rato. Caerlik lo miró con expresión burlona y una ceja enarcada.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo, sacerdote?  
- He de decirte que lo que pretendes es inmoral y no puedo permitirlo -replicó con una sonrisa cínica.  
- No puedes intervenir -Agarró con fuerza el mango de su hacha-. Te contraté sólo como historiador.  
- ¿Acaso crees que puedo dividirme en dos, que puedo dejar de ser mago durante un rato? -preguntó con sorna-. Además, has jugado conmigo como si fuera una marioneta y eso no puedo consentirlo. -Estrechó los ojos y lo miró furiosamente-. Ahora entiendo cómo me conocías.  
El guerrero dio un paso hacia ellos. No obstante, el muchacho no se mostró nada intimidado... al menos no exteriormente.  
- Puedes considerar mi contrato anulado -concluyó.  
Rugiendo de rabia, Caerlik le asestó un hachazo, que el hechicero lo paró con un brazo. Se escuchó el sonido de entrechocar acero contra piedra. El guerrero lo intentó una vez más pero no pudo herirlo, entonces retrocedió y ordenó a sus hombres que les dispararan con los arcos. Sabiendo que las flechas acabarían con su conjuro y que entonces estaría a merced del hacha del Capitán, invocó un campo de fuerza que los proyectiles no podrían atravesar, a pesar de que tampoco duraría mucho. Se agachó hacia Griselda, que se agarraba a sus piernas aterrorizada.  
- Debemos marcharnos de aquí -le susurró-, porqué Caerlik es capaz de acabar con nosotros. Cuando veas que acabo de transformarme sube encima de mí, ¿de acuerdo? -Ella asintió, más serena. Entonces se concentró en la figura de cristal que coronaba su vara y gravó en su mente hasta los más nimios detalles. Llamó una vez más al poder de su magia y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Sus ropas y su equipo se fundieron con su piel, que se volvió gruesa y peluda en algunas partes y, en otras, se transformó en plumas. Sus brazos se retorcieron para transformarse en unas garras de ave de presa, mientras sus piernas se acortaban y fortalecían para cambiar en patas de felino. Del extremo de su espina dorsal creció una cola leonina. Su nariz se alargó y endureció, convirtiéndose en un fuerte pico y el resto de su cabeza adquirió unos rasgos aguileños, con plumas incluidas. Un par de alas surgieron de ambos costados. Se había transformado en un grifo, mitad león, mitad águila.  
La muchacha se subió de un salto a su lomo y él se dio impulso para alzarse en el aire. Caerlik gritó de rabia jurando que algún día lo mataría. Desde las alturas, Raistlin lanzó un agudo grito, la risa de los grifos, y puso rumbo hacia la Torre del Sumo Sacerdote, donde dejaría a Griselda bajo la custodia de los Caballeros de Solamnia. ¡Que se atreviera a ir allí a buscarla!   
Con el dulce sabor de la venganza en sus labios -ahora pico- Raistlin resolvió en volver a casa después de pasar por la Torre. ¡Después de todo no había resultado una aventura tan aburrida como él pensó que sería!  
34  
  
  
39  
  
  
  
  
24 


	5. Sueños de oscuridad

Capítulo 5: Sueños de Oscuridad. El Alædrin.

El Túnica Negra elfo caminaba animosamente por el sendero sin que las tinieblas que lo rodeaban le impidieran, al parecer, distinguir su camino. Entre las oscuras nubes de tormenta, que ocultaban el cielo, el sol y las lunas como un pesado manto, rayos empezaron a relampaguear, iluminando brevemente a la enlutada figura. El elfo llegó al final del camino, donde le esperaba una figura baja y rechoncha envuelta en ropajes marrones oscuros. Tampoco parecía mostrarse inquieto por la escasa iluminación.

_El enano extendió una mano ansiosa y pálida hacia el hechicero y éste sacó de uno de sus bolsillos ocultos un medallón que relucía con luz propia. Un relámpago brilló, el trueno retumbó poco segundos después sin que la pareja se inmutara. El elfo, cogiendo el colgante por la cadena de la que pendía, lo posó sobre las palmas de las manos abiertas del enano, que lo alzó hacia el encapotado cielo en actitud reverente y triunfante._

_El rayo volvió a descargar iluminando los rasgos desencajados y dementes del enano. En sus enormes ojos lechosos relucía una chispa de enajenación que hacía que su pálido rostro pareciera más horrible aún de lo que ya debía ser en realidad. Una ventisca cobró vida alrededor de los dos hombres haciendo que sus capas ondearan enloquecidamente y el cabello les cubriera las caras._

_El enano abrió la boca y aulló algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta. Ambos sonrieron al ver como el suelo se removía desde su interior, como unas garras se abrían paso hacia la superficie del mundo. Los muertos volvían a la vida para formar un ejército sumiso a sus amos, pero mortífero para sus enemigos._

Raistlin se despertó sudoroso y jadeante en su lecho de campaña. Todavía faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, pero no logró conciliar el sueño de nuevo, aquella extraña pesadilla lo había desvelado. Sin embargo, sabía que no había sido una pesadilla corriente, sino que estaba relacionada con su búsqueda del Alaedrin. Quizá lo que había leído sobre él en la biblioteca era lo que le había causado el mal sueño, pero... No, en el fondo sabía que había sido uno de aquellos sueños místicos que tenía de vez en cuando._ ¿Por qué no los sueñan Icon u otro de mis compañeros?,_ pensó de mal humor. Ser clérigo también tenía su precio.

Desperezándose, se levantó para hacer compañía a Icon, que estaba montando guardia, repasando mentalmente la información que obtuviera sobre el objeto de su búsqueda. El Alaedrin había sido creado por un poderoso mago Túnica Negra, un elfo oscuro, para el patriarca del culto de Chemosh, dios de los muertos vivientes, de los enanos oscuros. Sólo alguno de su rango podría utilizarlo para alzar de sus tumbas a cientos de seres no vivos. Aquello significaría una gran amenaza para los que no estuvieran en el bando del amo del Alaedrin.

— Una mala noche, ¿verdad? —le dijo el caballero cuando el mago llegó a su altura. Éste asintió pesadamente—. Al menos espero que haya algo de diversión en la torre donde dices que está el cacharro ese.

El hechicero deseaba fervientemente todo lo contrario. Según unos escritos, la última vez que se oyera hablar del Alaedrin estaba en posesión de un tal Krayl, que vivía en una torre no muy lejos de allí. Pero de eso hacía ya un par de siglos.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron sentados en silencio hasta que llegó el amanecer, el cual reconocieron por el incremento de luminosidad, no por la aparición del sol, el cual estaba oculto por unas feas nubes negras. Icon maldijo entre dientes, aquel iba a ser un mal día para ir de aventura. El sol espantaba a muchas criaturas desagradables, sin embargo, estaba claro que aquel día ni siquiera lo verían.

A eso de media tarde los compañeros decidieron tomarse un descanso, puesto que todos estaban muy cansados de la acción de la noche anterior. No llevaban ni cinco minutos sentados cuando el medallón de Raistlin empezó a vibrar y los instintos de los guerreros les dijeron que no se hallaban solos.

Silenciosos como una tumba, media docena de embozados hombrecillos bajitos pero recios se acercaron a los acampados enarbolando hachas de batalla y, sin mediar palabra, les atacaron con saña. La ferocidad de aquellos seres sorprendió a más de uno de los compañeros, que pronto se vieron en dificultades para defender sus vidas. Entonces empezaron a actuar los magos y el número de hombrecillos fue disminuyendo rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando ya creían tener la victoria al alcance de la mano, una columna de fuego brotó del suelo a sus pies, dejándolos malheridos.

— ¡Tienen un clérigo! —gimió el hechicero-sacerdote, buscando con la mirada dónde podría estar escondido el artero individuo.

Icon divisó un leve movimiento entre unos arbustos, señaló el lugar y corrió hacia allí.

— ¡Está preparando otro conjuro!

Rezando para ser más rápido que su oponente, Raistlin invocó un globo de oscuridad delante de éste con la esperanza de que si no podía verles, tampoco podría lanzarles ningún hechizo. El caballero se sumergió en la oscuridad con un grito de sorpresa, pero no se detuvo e intentó alcanzar al clérigo a ciegas. Pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

El resto de los hombrecillos, al verse tan abrumadoramente superados, intentaron retirarse, no obstante, lo único que consiguieron fue recibir en la espalda los proyectiles de energía mágicos de las dos Túnicas Negras. Al ver inertes a sus enemigos, ambas corrieron a registrarlos descubriendo que eran unos espantosos enanos de ojos saltones como los de las ranas y piel amarillenta, casi blanca y que no cargaban con tesoro alguno.

Icon gritó frustrado saliendo del globo de oscuridad. El clérigo había escapado.

— Theiwar. — Daggerbody escupió a uno de los cadáveres—. Deben estar buscando lo mismo que nosotros, ese medallón Alaedrin.

— Quizás creían que ya teníamos el medallón —sugirió su compañera.

— Si los theiwar están buscando el Alaedrin debemos darnos prisa —dijo Raistlin—. Ese artefacto no debe caer en sus manos, les daría un poder inimaginable.

— ¿Creéis que volverán a atacarnos? —El caballero estaba deseoso de saldar cuentas con el clérigo enano. El hechicero se encogió de hombros.

— Que vengan si se atreven —comentó Borak—. ¡Los aplastaremos como a pulgas! —Icon se hizo eco de su entusiasmo por acabar con todas aquellas repulsivas criaturas.

— Ya veremos —masculló el mago y luego añadió—: Mañana.

Confirmando sus cálculos, los compañeros llegaron ante la torre a la mañana siguiente. Era un edificio siniestro de unos tres pisos de alturas, con el tejado coronado por una hilera de gárgolas que los muchachos miraron ominosamente. El jardín, rodeado de un alto muro, estaba plagado de malas hierbas y los cuatro árboles que estaban plantados en las cuatro esquinas hacía mucho tiempo que habían muerto. En medio del jardín hallaron un estanque de aguas sucias que ni tan siquiera se atrevieron a mirar y, frente al estanque, siguiendo un sendero de piedra triturada, estaba la puerta de entrada.

Primero se dedicaron a vagar por el pequeño jardín, no obstante, no encontraron nada de interés hasta que el caballero y las magas decidieron que ya era hora de entrar en la torre. Cuando los dedos de éste rozaron el picaporte de la puerta un susurro estremecido de follaje al ser movido por un fuerte viento sonó a su derecha, a pesar de que ni siquiera una ligera brisa soplaba en el jardín. Entre crujidos y chasquidos, el árbol de la esquina derecha, un enorme roble podrido, sacó sus raíces de su prisión de tierra y, con velocidad sorprendente, azotó a los intrusos con sus gruesas ramas. Icon intentó bloquear al menos un golpe, pero el escudo le fue arrebatado del brazo por la fuerza del impacto de una de las ramas y aterrizó varios metros detrás de él, roto en dos partes. Los otros "brazos" del árbol alcanzaron a su víctima, al tiempo que unos zarcillos verdosos se enrollaban entorno a sus piernas y tiraban de él hacia la monstruosa planta. Tanto Shala como Daggerbody salieron volando, literalmente, al golpearles sendas ramas, por lo que decidieron, muy doloridas, que no se acercarían más de lo necesario, ya atacarían desde lejos mediante sus conjuros.

El minotauro, ansioso de lucha como siempre, se afanó en sacar su gran tizona para cercenar las poderosas ramas con las que el roble les azotaba. Al darse cuenta de que con su espada le hacía muy poco daño, pues por una rama que cortaba dos le salían al paso, el hombre-toro se concentró en intentar liberar a Icon, que estaba siendo asfixiado y aplastado. El árbol tiraba de él, mientras el caballero, con los pies fuertemente plantados en el suelo, apenar podía resistir la presión. Las ramas más pequeñas se colaban en los lugares donde su armadura había sufrido el daño más severo y le producían innumerables arañazos, debilitando al mismo tiempo la protección.

Los hechiceros se distribuyeron formando un triángulo alrededor del roble, pero se abstuvieron de realizar ningún conjuro, pues también dañaría al caballero. Así que esperaron a que Borak lo liberara para, una vez los guerreros estuvieron a una distancia prudencial, atacar al árbol con el enemigo principal de las plantas: el fuego. Dos esferas girantes de fuego pasaron una y otra vez rozando el gran tronco, prendiéndolo, y el roble pareció avanzar hacia ellos agitando furiosamente sus ramas. Se produjo un estallido de fuego entre sus ramas y, esta vez, los compañeros pudieron escuchar un escalofriante gemido. El monstruo de madera ardía por los cuatro costados sin embargo, se resistía a darse por vencido y dio un pesado paso hacia delante, aullando su furia, sediento de la sangre de sus torturadores. No obstante, el fuego lo consumía inexorablemente, alimentándose en su putrefacta madera, hasta que, finalmente, se desplomó agitando sus ramas en un esfuerzo por alcanzar a los intrusos. Una explosión cegadora de fuego y astillas puso fin al monstruo.

Todavía temerosos de que le roble volviera a levantarse para un último ataque, los muchachos se acercaron a la entrada. Al presionar un poco la puerta ésta se abrió revelando una pequeña sala vacía y tres puertas enfrente de él. Tras meditarlo brevemente, eligieron la puerta central, que resultó dar a un pasillo flanqueado por dos puertas más y al final del cual divisaron una escalera de caracol ascendente. En el piso superior hallaron una biblioteca que ocupaba casi toda la planta, exceptuando un pequeño departamento separado de ésta por una cortina y una habitación tras una puerta en la parte oeste. Los hechiceros rebuscaron muy contentos entre las estanterías pero pronto quedaron decepcionados al descubrir que ninguno de los libros era mágico y que se deshacían al contacto, de tan viejos que eran. En el departamento había tres sencillos catres con sendas mesitas de noche, carecían, no obstante, de interés alguno. En la otra alcoba, en cambio, un antiguo tapiz de colores oscuros que colgaba de la pared occidental llamó su interés.

Mediante su magia, Raistlin descubrió que estaba encantado, pero también obtuvo un conocimiento inquietante: la magia que desprendía era fuertemente necromántica. Al ver que tanto Dagger como Shala se adelantaba para tocarlo, les advirtió de su ominosa naturaleza. Pero ellas, acaso creyendo que intentaba engañarlas, se encogieron de hombros y, sonriendo, dijeron que aquel era el campo que dominaban. Así, haciendo caso omiso de los consejos del Túnica Roja, pasaron la mano por la superficie del tejido. Y en cuanto sus dedos contactaron con la tela, sus manos se retorcieron y secaron, tranformándose en dos apéndices inútiles y muertos.

Entretanto Icon había descubierto que no existía ningún acceso hacia el piso superior. El caballero se alarmó a la vista de las extremidades de las magas, pero, al haber escuchado también cómo se les advirtió y ellas no hicieron caso, no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Que cada cual fuera responsable de sus propios actos, éste era un dicho común entre los aventureros.

— No hay salida hacia arriba —comentó rascándose la incipiente barba—. Tendremos que buscar otra entrada hasta la tercera planta.

— Es raro, ¿verdad? —dijo el hechicero—. No hemos hallado guardián alguno aparte del treant muerto.

— ¿De qué te extrañas? —gruñó Borak—. Poniendo unos cuantos tapices como este repartidos por la torre, la seguridad está asegurada. —Rió de su inintencionado juego de palabras—. Hay idiotas demasiado curiosos en todos los grupos de aventureros —concluyó echando una mirada de reojo a las dos Túnicas Negras que, furiosas por su fiasco, bajaban por las escaleras con la intención de salir cuanto antes de aquel edificio.

Los dos muchachos estaban impresionados. Aquel había sido el discurso más largo e inspirado que dijera el minotauro desde que lo conocieran varias semanas atrás.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras oyeron unos gritos de pánico y un golpe seco, como un portazo. Al llegar al pasillo no pudieron encontrar por ninguna parte a las hechiceras. Borak empezó a husmear en busca de sus rastros. Los hombres-toros tienen un olfato muy fino. Sin embargo, lo que encontró no fue el rastro de las dos chicas, sino una trampilla en el suelo, justo en el centro del pasillo. Por algún motivo sólo conocido por los dioses no se había abierto la primera vez que pasaran por allí, pero ya sabían lo que les había sucedido a ambas magas.

— Aquí hay unas escaleras que van hacia abajo —dijo Icon, que había abierto la puerta de la izquierda.

Algo intrigados por el destino de las dos mujeres, los tres compañeros bajaron cautelosamente los resbaladizos escalones. Allí el ambiente era húmedo y un leve tufo a putrefacción flotaba en el aire. Se encontraron en un sótano, que resultó ser los calabozos. En el lado opuesto a la escalera había cuatro puertas de metal cerradas por fuera con unas barras. En el centro había un pozo enrejado. Desde allí salieron unos gritos imperiosos que les ordenaban que les sacaran de aquel agujero.

— No parecen estar heridas —gruñó con una mueca Raistlin—. Si no, no chillarían tanto y tan fuerte.

Tras un breve forcejeo con la reja, los muchachos sacaron a las magas de una especie de pozo. Ellas, agradecidas como eran, los apartaron con gesto despectivo. Los muchachos hicieron entonces un extraordinario descubrimiento: volvían a tener las manos en buenas condiciones, aunque de color negro.

— ¡Mirad, incrédulos! ¡Gozamos del favor de Nuitari. ¡Él nos ha devuelto las manos! —exclamó Dagger moviendo la negra extremidad delante de las narices de los muchachos—. Él nunca permitiría que sus más fieles sirvientas no pudieran lanzar conjuros.

Las celdas estaban vacías, excepto una, en la cual había encadenado una criatura que en algún tiempo remoto pudo haber sido humano, aunque ahora era un ser putrefacto y maloliente que luchó por liberarse y atacar a los intrusos. Por supuesto ellos no le dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— Me pregunto qué habrán dado a cambio de sus manos—murmuró Raistlin al oído del caballero una vez seguros de que no había otras criaturas como la que acababan de eliminar—. Nuitari no da nada gratuito, ni siquiera a los que le adoran.

— ¿Sus almas? —A ambos les traía sin cuidado si habían realizado tan abominable pacto con un dios de la oscuridad. El caballero adoptó una actitud pensativa—. Hay algo a lo que le estoy dando vueltas una y otra vez.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿No es Nuitari un dios masculino?

Después de una exhaustiva exploración, corroboraron que desde el interior de la torre no existía acceso alguno que llevara al piso superior, por lo que salieron al jardín y pensaron en la mejor forma de subir. Icon enganchó su cuerda a una de las gárgolas del tejado. Todos dejaron de respirar durante un instante, esperando a que la estatua cobrara vida y les atacara, pero aquello no sucedió y los compañeros suspiraron aliviados. Una vez asegurada la cuerda, el caballero fue el primero en trepar, seguido de Borak, el mago y, finalmente, las dos hechiceras, que, aunque ya estaban escarmentadas con aquella maldita torre, tampoco tenían deseo alguno de quedarse solas en el tétrico jardín.

Al trepar se dieron cuenta de que antes de llegar a la azotea había una gran puerta en la pared que antes no habían visto. Sobre su superficie había gravados tres símbolos rúnicos, por lo que se abstuvieron de tocarla. Los magos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ninguno de ellos tendría el poder suficiente para anularlos. Entonces Raistlin sacó un pergamino.

— Puedo crear un campo antimagia a mi alrededor —dijo, ceñudo—. Pero sólo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si me protegéis, puesto que me dejaría prácticamente indefenso ante cualquier ataque físico.

— Tranquilo, Junior —replicó el caballero muy sonriente—, nosotros te cubriremos. ¿Eh que sí, Borak? —El minotauro asintió presuroso.

Confiando en sus compañeros, el hechicero leyó el pergamino y abrió la puerta. Las runas no se activaron al quedar anuladas por la antimagia. Llegaron a una antesala como la de la entrada, con tres puertas y, como antes, eligieron la del centro, tras la cual había el correspondiente pasillo, esta vez sin puertas laterales. Al final del pasillo abrieron una última puerta sigilosamente, temerosos de lo que podían encontrar detrás. Era una sala tenuemente iluminada, con un sarcófago en el extremo occidental, frente a la puerta. Dos armaduras completas flanqueaban el ataúd. Los compañeros las miraron con desconfianza mientras se acercaban al sarcófago y, para su desmayo, cuando ya se hallaba a su altura, un gemido provino de una de ellas, la de la derecha, y una figura espectral salió de entre las rendijas del yelmo para materializarse, observándoles unos instantes con el insustancial rostro retorcido por el odio.

Las dos Túnicas Negras salieron corriendo por donde habían entrado.

— ¡Acercaos a mí! —jadeó tembloroso Raistlin—. No podrá hacernos nada dentro del campo de antimagia.

Los guerreros se apresuraron a apretujarse contra el mago mientras lo cubrían del fantasma, que se acercaba lenta pero resueltamente.

— ¿Cuánto durará la protección? —inquirió el minotauro bajando la vista hacia el suelo. Mirar a un fantasma era tan aterrador que uno podía envejecer en el instante.

El hechicero tragó saliva con dificultad.

— No lo sé con seguridad. Los pergaminos de protección no tienen una duración delimitada totalmente.

— ¿Cuánto, más o menos? —repitió con un gruñido el caballero.

— Puede disiparse tanto dentro de un instante como a la media hora.

— Pues estamos listos.

El fantasma se paró delante de ellos, impedido su avance por una barrera invisible.

— Él no puede tocarnos, pero nosotros tampoco podemos hacerle nada. La magia de nuestras armas también habrá quedado anulada dentro del campo antimagia y si esperamos a que la magia se disipe estaremos a su merced —rezongó el minotauro.

El rostro del joven mago-sacerdote se iluminó.

— Si las sacáis del campo de protección no se verán afectados. Sacadlas lo imprescindible. ¡Deprisa, antes de que se termine el conjuro y pueda alcanzarnos!

Y así lo hicieron, aunque tuvieron alguna que otra dificultad pues, a pesar de la protección, no se atrevían a mirar directamente al ser espectral por miedo a envejecer del susto. Cuando el fantasma desapareció, todos suspiraron aliviados. Raistlin se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la túnica, un poco tembloroso. Justo a tiempo, el campo antimagia acababa de desaparecer.

Las hechiceras regresaron al desaparecer la amenaza del fantasma. Desde luego, ellas no estaban dispuestas a envejecer por la causa de un Túnica Roja tontorrón.

Después de examinar la otra armadura, por si había otro fantasma oculto, se apresuraron a abrir la tapa del sarcófago. Dentro del ataúd yacía un hombre de rostro pálido vestido con ricos atuendos bastante anticuados. Una estaca sobresalía de su pecho, justo sobre el corazón. De su cuello colgaba un medallón con runas y símbolos oscuros, el Alaedrin. Parecía estar muerto, pero los compañeros estaban seguros de que no era así. La palabra "vampiro" les vino a todos a la mente.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

— Quitarle el medallón —replicó secamente el hechicero.

— Pues quítaselo tú —le espetó la semielfa mirando el cuerpo temerosamente. Aquello era mucho peor que un fantasma.

— ¿Y si le quitamos la estaca? —sugirió Icon.

— ¡Se levantará y nos matará a todos! —gritó Shala—. ¿Es que no tienes sesos dentro de esa cabeza tuya?

— Si se levanta lo matamos y ya está —gruñó el caballero encarándose a la maga—. Así de fácil.

— Como se nota que no has visto nunca antes un vampiro.

— ¿Y tú sí?

— Debemos coger el medallón —repitió Raistlin retorciendo las manos nerviosamente, ansiando agarrar el preciado artefacto que estaba a su alcance, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo por miedo a liberar al vampiro.

— ¿Y el tesoro, dónde está? —inquirió Borak—. Yo no me voy de aquí sin mi parte del tesoro, después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

— Eso, ¿dónde está? —coreó Dagger.

— ¡Y yo qué sé! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¡Acabar con todo esto de una vez! —gritó Icon furibundo. Ante la mirada aterrada de sus compañeros, girándose hacia el ataúd agarró la estaca con su mano izquierda y, preparando un golpe con la espada que sujetaba en la diestra, tiró de ella. El vampiro no se levantó, se convirtió en polvo que fue arrastrado por la corriente de aire que entraba por las puertas abiertas de par en par.

El hechicero corrió a coger el medallón y lo apretó con ansia contra su pecho. ¡Por fin!

— Mirad en el fondo del ataúd —señaló Borak—. Hay tres plafones con runas insertados en el fondo de piedra. ¡Deben abrir la cámara del tesoro! —añadió con ojos brillantes.

— Pues yo no pienso tocarlos —murmuró Shala mirándolos cautelosamente.

— ¿Tú que nos recomiendas que hagamos, Junior? —preguntó Icon al hechicero, que ya estaba intentando averiguar si desprendían magia.

— Eh, bueno, dos de ellos brillan con hechizos de alteración y evocación respectivamente, en el otro no detecto magia alguna.

— Así que tocarías el último, ¿no?

— Euh... Sí, creo que sí —balbuceó, inseguro. En realidad él no estaría dispuesto a tocar ninguno, pero si fuera necesario esa sería su elección.

— Muy bien —dijo el caballero alargando la mano confiadamente hacia la runa.

En cuanto sus dedos la rozaron, el cuerpo de Icon cayó al suelo y allí se quedó, inmóvil.

— Uups —Raistlin no podía encontrarle el pulso en el cuello.

— Está frito —comentó el minotauro mirando fríamente al muchacho.

El joven hechicero enrojeció avergonzado mientras el hombre-toro meditaba cual tocaría.

— Yo hubiera tocado esa —rezongó Raistlin—. No es culpa mía que hubiera sobre ella magia de no-detección. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? No es culpa mía, yo sólo le di mi opinión, nada más.

— Voy a tocar la primera —anunció Borak, desestimando el comentario de su compañero—. Tenemos que abrir la cámara del tesoro y largarnos de aquí de una maldita vez.

Al presionar el plafón oyeron un "banf". El minotauro ya no estaba con ellos un segundo después.

— ¿Qué...? —Las magas miraron atónitas el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado el cornudo guerrero-mago. Mediante su magia y el poder concedido por su dios, Raistlin averiguó el paradero del minotauro.

— Ha sido transportado al plano Astral —explicó a sus compañeras—. Pero creo que puedo sacarlo de allí, mediante...

— Tú haz lo que te venga en gana —le cortó Daggerbody—, que nosotras encontraremos el tesoro. _Y nos quedaremos con él_, añadió para sus adentros.

El mago se encogió de hombros y llamó en su auxilio al poder divino de Gilean. Un diminuto rectángulo oscuro se formó en el aire, delante de él, que fue agrandándose hasta formar una especie de ventana a través del cual se veía el extraño y alieno plano Astral.

Dagger tocó ansiosamente la última runa y una enorme columna de fuego brotó a sus pies. Raistlin casi perdió la concentración del susto pero, diciéndose a sí mismo que no merecía la pena preocuparse por ciertos casos perdidos, intentó localizar rápidamente al minotauro. No deseaba tener que vérselas con algún nativo de aquel plano. Por fin lo encontró flotando desvalidamente en medio de nada y el muchacho le hizo señas para que se acercara a la ventana. Moviéndose como si nadara, Borak se aproximó a la apertura entre planos e intentó impulsarse para cruzarla, pero se quedó atascado. Al divisar una sombra que se acercaba por detrás del minotauro, el hechicero lo agarró por los cuernos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, que, desgraciadamente, no eran muchas. Pero, con el esfuerzo combinado de ambos, el hombre-toro logró cruzar la ventana y el mago se apresuró a cerrarla.

Borak lo miró algo ofendido por haberlo cogido de la cornamenta, pero, como probablemente le había salvado la vida, dejó estar el asunto. Entonces percibió el movimiento de una figura toda retorcida y quemada. Al parecer, una de las magas había logrado sobrevivir al fuego.

— Malditos inútiles, ayudadme de una vez —gimió la inconfundible voz de la semielfa. El hechicero la ayudó a incorporarse al tiempo que examinaba las quemaduras.

_¡Que mala suerte!,_ refunfuñó para sí mismo el muchacho. _Si el fuego la hubiera quemado un poquito más, Daggerbody estaría a estas horas haciéndole compañía a Shala en el Abismo. Y si yo... No, eso iría en contra de mis principios y perdería el favor de Gilean. No merece la pena. _Así que, un poco a regañadientes, desechó de su mente la idea de ayudar a la semielfa a que estuviera_ mucho_ más cerca de su dios e intentó curarla un poco sin demasiado entusiasmo.

— ¿Y el tesoro? —dijo ella en un susurro ronco. Raistlin se quedó estupefacto. Aun estando agonizante, la avaricia de la Túnica Negra concentraba todo su interés.

— ¡Vaya porquería es esta! —bramó el minotauro alzando del fondo del sarcófago una espada larga y un escudo—. ¡No hay dinero ni gemas! ¡No hay nada, sólo esta basura!

— Bueno, si no te interesan, a mí sí —dijo una voz familiar a sus espaldas—. Creo que necesito un nuevo escudo.

— ¡Icon! —exclamaron todos al verlo apoyado indolentemente en el dintel de la puerta.

Los ojos de los tres compañeros fueron del lugar donde había caído su compañero, que por cierto, seguía allí, estirado y bien muerto, al muchacho recién llegado. Eran idénticos. La una diferencia entre ellos dos estribaba en que uno de ellos iba ataviado con una armadura completa bastante maltratada y el otro con unos harapos sucios y rasgados. Y por supuesto, uno estaba vivo y el otro muerto.

— Ya era hora de que ese impostor la palmara —comentó calmosamente el guerrero—. Aunque hubiera preferido matarlo yo mismo. Pero, en fin, que se le va a hacer.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió un atónito Raistlin.

— ¿Quién quieres que sea, Junior, sino Icon Wildwar? Por cierto, me hicisteis una buena jugada al dejarme allá abajo con aquellos malditos elfos negros, aunque, bueno... en realidad no fue culpa vuestra.

— ¿Elfos negros? —Una idea inquietante empezó a rondar la mente del mago—. Explícate.

"Icon Segundo" les narró como, después de caer a una charca en las cavernas de Muerteoscura había perdido el conocimiento. Había sido rescatado por los elfos negros —drows— que lo habían obligado a trabajar cavando en sus minas, pero él había escapado y, sabedor de que un impostor había tomado su apariencia, había seguido sus pasos hasta que, finalmente, había dado con ellos en aquella torre.

Raistlin elaboró una teoría al respecto. En aquel viaje por Muerteoscura, su primera aventura juntos, Icon había caído en un charco de aguas extrañas, pero no había perdido el conocimiento. Entonces este Icon, una especie de clon, había salido de las aguas y había sido hecho esclavo por los drows. Su idea era corroborada por el odio que parecía sentir "Icon Segundo" por el "Falso Icon", o sea, por el verdadero. Los clones odian a la persona de la que fueron creados y viceversa, y no descansan hasta que uno de los dos está muerto, puesto que el clon cree que él es la persona "verdadera". Y si resucitaban a "Icon Primero" se produciría un conflicto entre los dos...

El Icon clónico desvistió a su némesis y se puso sus atavíos. Luego sopesó su nuevo escudo con satisfacción y se lo colgó a la espalda.

— ¿Nos vamos o qué?

Los tres compañeros se miraron los unos a los otros y se encogieron de hombros. Tan malo era tener un Icon con ellos como a otro, los dos eran iguales y harían las mismas estupideces, pues, en realidad, eran la misma persona.

El minotauro cogió los restos de Shala, los metió en un saco y se lo echó al hombro con un gruñido. Él hubiera preferido dejarla allí, pero Dagger había insistido tanto en que debía llevar su cuerpo ante algún clérigo de Takhisis o Chemosh para que la resucitaran que el hombre-toro satisfizo sus deseos tan solo para no oírla quejarse.

El caballero ayudó mientras tanto a caminar a la semielfa, que ya estaba un poco recuperada gracias a la magia curativa del mago-clérigo y a las pociones. Con paso poco inseguro se dirigieron hacia la salida, donde tendrían que bajar por la cuerda. Raistlin se dejó caer y flotó hacia el suelo como si fuera una pluma. La semielfa, en cambio, se agarró a la espalda de Icon y éste bajó prácticamente a pulso.

El último en salir de la torre fue Borak. Con un suspiro de anhelo, el minotauro giró la cabeza hacia la sala vacía antes de agarrar la cuerda. No habían encontrado ni montañas de dinero, ni joyas, ni objetos mágicos... Nada de nada. Sólo una puñetera espada y un escudo. El minotauro bufó y juró por Sargonass, el dios de los hombres-toro, que no volvería a salir a la aventura con aquel grupo de niñatos pardillos.


End file.
